Dream World
by Oh AiLu
Summary: Sehun bertemu seorang gadis di mimpinya dan mencintainya. bagaimana nasib cintanya? "Kauuuuuuuu!" "Kau yang menabrakku kemarin kan? Iya kan?" "Karna ini mimpimu. Kau yang mengaturnya..." "Maka dari itu, jangan pernah kau sedikitpun berfikirkan untuk menyuruhku pergi. Sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Aku pergi.." "Dan tak bisa kembali lagi..".. Fanfcition by AiLu
1. Series 1

Dream World Series 1

.

By : Oh AiLu © 2013

Main Cast : Oh Sehun & Lu han.

-Oneshoot & Genderswitch-

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Summary:

Sehun, seorang pemuda yang bertemu dengan seorang gadis di setiap mimpinya dan mencintai gadis itu. Bagaimanakah nasib cintanya?

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Mungkin ini adalah hari terindah yang pernah dialami Sehun selama hidupnya-selain pesta ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Dengan sepeda putihnya, dia pun menyusuri komplek perumahannya yang terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Penuh dengan pepohonan dan orang yang sedang beraktifitas di pekarangan mereka. Tak seperti biasanya yang selalu sepi dan terkesan gersang. Yah, penduduk kompleknya memang terkenal dengan workholic. Sehun sempat berfikir kenapa semua orang serempak membersihkan kebun karna memang ada festifal kebun terbersih di kompleknya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada.

Disana, dia bahkan melihat sepasang suami istri yang biasanya selalu ribut abu mulut-terlebih sang istri, sedang saling membantu memindahkan pot-pot besar sambil saling melemparkan senyuman. Sehun bingung, jelas dia bingung. Pasangan Kim yang menikah 5 tahun yang lalu di usia yang masih terbilang muda, Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok. Tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkannya dan tetap melajukan sepedanya sambil terus menatap sekitarnya.

"Heeeiii...!"

Sehun sontak kembali menatap jalanan depannya dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah cemasnya sedang mengangkat keranjang berisi bunga baby breathe. Gadis itu memakai busana jumpsuit sepaha berwarna soft grey dengan blazer putih panjang, ditambah dengan sepatu kets abu-abunya, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Oh, jangan lupakan rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang sekarang sedang di kucir asal, membuatnya terlihat simple dan menggemaskan.

Terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sehun bahkan tak sadar jaraknya dengan gadis itu semakin dekat. Dia bahkan masih sempat tersenyum dan tak merasa sakit apapun ketika akhirnya sepedanya menghantam gadis itu.

Bruukkk

Sehun segera membuka matanya, dan... Dia berada di dalam kamar sekarang. Bukankah dia tadi menabrak seorang gadis berambut hitam legam dengan mata berbinar. Jadi, itu semua adalah mimpi?

Sehun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela balkon kamarnya. Sepi dan gersang, terlihat seperti dulu. Ya, pasti semua tetangganya sudah berada di tempat kerjanya sekarang, mengingat hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

Yeah, semua. Kecuali tetangga depan rumahnya yang super berisik. Pasangan Kim. Dan, tentu saja sore ini mereka berulah lagi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengirimmu pesan untuk membeli yang ukuran besar! Kenapa beli yang seperti ini? Kau kira ini akan cukup untuk 50 undangan?!" teriak Minseok-sang istri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan sang suami yang membawa sebuah plastik besar di tangan kakannya dan sebuah kotak di tangan kiri. Kue ulang tahun mungkin?

"Kau taruh dimana ponselmu, hah? Atau kau sedang berbalas pesan dengan perempuan lain?" teriak Minseok lagi. Sehun meringis pelan, dia sangat tahu rasanya menjadi Jongdae saat ini. Yeah, suami takut istri. Itu yang sering di katakan tetangganya pada pria beranak 1 itu.

"Bukan begitu, chagi. Aku lupa membawa ponselku. Dan menurutku ini sudah cukup. Toh anak kita baru ulang tahun yang pertama..." sanggah Jongdae yang mulai merasa pegal membawa barang berat di kedua tangannya. "Jadi, kau mau aku menukarnya lagi?"

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya kesal dan pada saat itu, pandangannya bertabrakan dengan pandangan Sehun. Sehun membungkuk kecil, sedangkan Minseok sudah mulai tersenyum manis, berbeda ketika ia sedang bersama sang suami.

"Ah, Sehun-ssi. Apa kau punya waktu sore ini? Anakku sedang berulang tahun yang pertama. Kami bermaksud mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya.." kata Minseok sambil tersenyum manis membuat Jongdae menoleh dan menatap keatas rumah tingkat dua itu. Disana, seorang pemuda, masih dengan baju santainya, berdiri di balkon. Rambut coklat gelap yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan, lebih tampan dibanding waktu mereka SMP dulu.

Dan dia selalu iri dengan anak itu.

"Sore ini?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu berfikir, karna dia selalu melakukan aktifitas yang monoton.

Bangun pukul 3 sore.

Kuliah pukul 4 sore sampai pukul 8 malam.

Kerja pukul 9 malam sampai pukul 5 pagi.

Tidur pukul 6 pagi.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Dia hanya memiliki 1 jam waktu senggang diantara ketiga aktifitasnya. Dan itu semua dihabiskannya untuk makan dan bersiap-siap atau sedang di perjalanan.

"Bagaimana?" sekarang Jongdae yang bersuara. Sehun menghela nafasnya supaya terlihat kecewa. "Hyung tahu sendiri, aku harus bekerja. Aku rasa tahun depan?" tanya Sehun. Jongdae menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Dia tahu hidup hoobaenya ini memang berat. Berbeda saat dia masih SMP yang antar jemput mobil sport, teman melimpah, dan kekasih? Kalau itu dia tidak tahu.

"Tak apa-apa Sehun-ssi. Tapi kami tetap akan membawakan kuenya untuk mu.." kata Minseok dan sambil melirik Jongdae. "Yeah, kalau masih ada sisa.."

"Tidak usah repot-repot..." kata Sehun masih memasang topeng wajah tersenyumnya. Diapun berbalik menuju kamarnya dengan wajah aslinya. Dingin, tak berekspresi.

Triiing

Sehun menatap malas ponselnya. Diapun berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mengambil ponsel berwarna putih abu-abu itu. "Yeobseyo?"

"Yak, kau tak kuliah? Cepatlah sebelum Park saem datang.." kata seseorang dari sebrang. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Setelah mematikan sambungan itu dan diapun berjalan menuju lemarinya. Mengambil sebuah kaos putih polos dan jacket kulit berwarna hitam.

Dia siap berangkat kuliah.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

21.00

Sehun bersiap menuju tempat kerjanya. Sebuah rel lintasan subwai yang sengaja tak beroperasi lagi untuk saat ini. Itulah kegiatan yang selalu dilakukannya. Bukan hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, tapi pekerjaan ini memang impiannya sejak dulu. Tapi entah karna apa, dia bahkan tak menikmati pekerjaannya itu. Apa karna masalah yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Diapun tak pernah memikirkan itu lagi.

Tok tok tok

Pintu itu diketuk di watku yang sangat pas, mengingat Sehun juga telah siap dan sedang menghampiri pintu utama.

"Selamat malam, Sehun-ah..." ternyata itu Minseok. "Aku membawakanmu kue. Ini.." kata Minseok sambil memberikan kotak bekal ke tangan Sehun. "Ya, walau tinggal sedikit. Tapi aku yakin enak. Kau bisa membawanya ke tempat kerjamu.."

Sehun tersenyum tulus-kali ini. Sudah lama dia tak mendapat perhatian seperti ini. "Terimakasih noona. Katakan kepada Jongdae hyung juga.." kata Sehun sambil memasukkan kotak bekal itu ketas kerjanya.

"Oiya, perkataan orang-orang komplek jangan di dengar ya? Anggap saja di komplek ini hanya ada kau, aku dan Jongdae. Oh, Chanie juga.." katanya tak lupa menyebutkan nama putra pertamanya yang genap berumur 1 tahun hari ini.

Sehun tersenyum. Ya, memang tidak banyak yang dia dengar. Tapi dia tahu, orang-orang komplek sedang membicarakannya. Tentang pekerjaan malamnya dan dirinya yang tinggal sendiri. Ada yang mengatakan dia seorang gigololah, ada yang bilang dia di usir oleh orang tuanya yang terkenal terhormat karna merusak nama keluarganya.

Hell, bukan orang tuanya yang mengusirnya keluar. Dia sendiri yang memilih keluar dari istana 'Oh' itu. Istana yang hanya dihuni kurang lebih 20 orang maid. Ayah dan ibunya? Dia bahkan tidak tahu mereka sedang berada di belahan bumi yang mana setiap jamnya. Meninggalkannya yang kesepian dengan cita-cita yang terlarang-bagi keluarga pembisnis.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

05.30

Mungkin ini saatnya bagi orang normal untuk membuka matanya menyapa mentari yang bersinar terang di ufuk timur. Mengerjakan aktifitas yang berguna dan juga bergosip. Tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Bahkan dia baru sampai beberapa detik yang lalu. Dia tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini dan itu memberikannya kesempatan untuk tidur sampai waktu kerjanya. Belum sempat mengganti baju, Sehun langsung berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya dan perlahan matanya mulai tertutup.

.

Sehun kembali lagi kesini, ke kompleknya yang indah dan ramai. Kali ini Sehun tidak menggunakan sepeda, dia memilih untuk berjalan-dan menghindari terulangnya kejadian tabrak-menarbak kemarin.

Sehun terus berjalan dan sesekali mendapat sapaan hangat dari tetangga-tetangganya. Sehunpun berhenti di depan pagar rendah yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah rumah mewah minimalis.

"Hyung.."

Merasa di panggil, pria yang sedang duduk dan meminum kopinya menoleh, begitu juga dengan wanita yang sedang menyiram bunga di sebelahnya. "Sehun!" panggil mereka kompak. Haah, Sehun senang diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa masih ada yang mengharapkannya. Tidak seperti dua makhluk yang di panggil dengan sebutan orang tua. Ini bahkan sudah hampir 6 tahun, dan mereka bahkan tak ada usaha untuk mencari anak semata wayang mereka-bukan berarti Sehun berharap mereka melakukan itu.

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Sehun sambil membuka pagar itu. Minseok segera memutar kran airnya tersenyum kearah Sehun yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan Jongdae. Minseok beranjak masuk kerumahnya, mungkin untuk membuat minum?

"Aigo, Sehun, kau terlihat semakin tampan dan membuatku semakin iri.." kata Jongdae sambil tersenyum hangat. Sehun ikut tersenyum, "Setidaknya hyung sudah mendapat Minseok noona yang cantik dan... Sexy?" mereka tertawa.

Prang brug brug brug

"Lu, pelanlah sedikit..."

Sehun dan Jongdae menatap kearah rumah bercat krem itu dan sedetik kemudiam Sehun berbalik menatap Jongdae bingung. "Ada tamu?"

Jongdae tersenyum, "Mungkin bisa disebut.. Pengacau? Pengacau yang ceroboh dan berisik.."

"Ya, dan pengacau yang ceroboh dan berisik itu adalah sahabatku. Kenalkan.." kata Minseok sambil membawa nampan berisi 1 cangkir kopi hangat disana. "Luhan..."

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Minseok dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan baju putih polos dan jins selututnya. Rambut hitam legamnya tetap di kucir asal menampakkan leher putih yang gantungi kalung dream catcher kecil berwarna putih-coklat.

"Kauuuuuuuu!" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun dan segera menghampirinya. "Kau yang menabrakku kemarin kan? Iya kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun. Sehun terkejut bukan main, oh, dia tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu segalak ini.

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu?" tanya Minseok. "Dengan sebuah kecelakaan?" Luhan menoleh kearah Minseok dan mengangguk mantap.

"Waw, kau sungguh berani menganggu rusa pengamuk seperti Luhan.." bisik Jongdae yang tentu saja masih terdengar oleh Luhan. "Baiklah. Rusa cantik..." koreksinya.

"Aku minta maaf.." kata Sehun ragu. Membuat Luhan menatapnya murka, "Hanya minta maaf? Kau pikir luka-lukaku kemarin tak mengeluarkan biaya?"

Sehun sudah yakin Luhan akan meminta ganti rugi uang. Dan pandangannya kepada Luhan sebagai gadis ideal baginya sedikit berkurang. Ternyata semua wanita sama saja.

"Baiklah, berapa?" tanya Sehun dan hendak merogoh sakunya, sampai sebuah tangan lembut menyapu pipi kirinya keras.

"Itu, karna kau telah menganggap aku gadis matre..." kata Luhan setelah berhasil membuat pipi putih Sehun terlihat merona merah bercetak jari. "Dan ini untukmu, supaya kau bisa mengeluarkan biaya perobatan yang sama dengan yang aku keluarkan..."

Luhan mengepalkan tangan mungilnya dan mengarahkannya ke rahang Sehun.

Bugh

Triiiing

Sehun membuka matanya paksa. Beruntung bunyi ponselnya membuatnya terlepas dari si rusa pengamuk di dalam mimpinya. Tapi... Kenapa pipi dan rahangnya terasa nyeri? Apa mimpi memang bisa berdampak ke dunia nyata?

Triiing

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Diapun menatap layar ponsel dengan malas, ayolah, siapa lagi yang menelpon kalau bukan si kkamjong yang yadong dan suka bo'ong.

"Wae..!" teriak Sehun.

"Yak slow men.. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Kau tahu club Changmin hyung sedang kedatangan tamu yang sangat cantik dan-"

Tuuuuuut

Sehun membuang ponselnya sembarangan dan berbaring kembali. Sejenak dia mengusap pipi sampai rahang kirinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri, tapi dia tak menghiraukan itu, dia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya. Ini belum waktu bangunnya untuk bekerja.

Perlahan kesadarannya kembali berkurang dan kembali menuju alam indah yang disebutnya sebagai alam mimpi.

.

'Dimana ini?' batin Sehun ketika melihat tempat remang dan terdengar alunan musik yang lembut.

"Hei Sehun, kau datang.." kata seseorang yang sontak membuat Sehun menoleh. Kenapa ada si kkamjong disini?

"Kenalkan ini tamu yang aku ceritakan. Cantikkan.." kata Kai sambil menunjuk gadis yang ada disampingnya. Sehun sontak menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ketika dia menangkap sosok Luhan dengan pakaian minimnya dan bergelayutan manja kepada Kai.

"Tidak!" teriak Sehun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia sekejap mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

'Ini pasti karna omongan si kkamjong tadi. Awas kau kkamjong...' batin Sehun dan memilih beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan sejenak melihat jam.

21.00

Ini sudah waktunya untuk berangkat bekerja dan kembali berkutat dengan mesin-mesin besar dan bising itu. Diapun menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi, tapi Sehun bahkan belum mencapai pagar rumahnya. Bisa dilihatnya Jongdae yang sedang menutup pintu sembari memperbaiki dasinya. Dan pria itu melihatnya.

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah. Kau terlambat pulang hari ini..." kata Jongdae yang baru keluar dari rumahnya diikuti teriakan melengking dari dalam sana, "Pulang cepat! Aku ingin menemui Sungmin ahjumma.."

Seketika Jongdae membeku, begitu juga Sehun. Kenapa Minseok menyebut nama ibunya? "Minseok noona tadi bilang Sungmin ahjumma?" tanya Sehun. Jongdae terlihat gelagapan. "Ah, aniyo. Dia mengatakan Seolmin. Itu, yang punya butik di ujung jalan..." kata Jongdae dengan senyum kikuknya, dia yakin Minseok mengatakan itu karna dia tak tahu Sehun sedang berada di luar rumahnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku masuk dulu, hyung..." kata Sehun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Jika yang Minseok maksud memang Sungmin, apa mungkin Sungmin yang menyuruh Minseok dan Jongdae untuk bersikap baik kepada Sehun.

Memang agak aneh jika melihat hubungan mereka yang hanya dikatakan sebagai tetangga. Setiap hari makan malam dan sore disiapkan, dia juga sering menemukan kamarnya yang biasanya berantakan luar biasa, akan terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Semua baju kotornya di cucikan dan itu berlangsung selama 5 tahun belakangan ketika pasangan Kim itu mulai menjadi tetangga barunya dan membawakannya berbagai macam cookies lezat yang katanya sebagai ucapan perkenalan.

Apa Sungmin memang masih peduli kepadanya? Memikirkan itu bahkan sudah membuat gejolak aneh dalam diri Sehun, dan membuat sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas.

'Permudahlah jalanku untuk mengarungi kehidupan ini, dan pertemukan aku dengan orang yang mempunyai obat untuk luka-luka di hatiku..'

Sehun menyelesaikan do'anya lebih cepat dan langsung tertidur. Mengingat waktu tidurnya cukup terkuras karna teman satu kelompok bekerjanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi.

.

"Sehun-ah ireona..."

Sehun sedikit menggeliat mendengar suara lembut kini menyapu gendang telinganya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan nampaklah seorang gadis dengan senyum dibibirnya sedang mencondongkan dirinya kearah Sehun.

"Bangunlah, aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Aku menunggumu di meja makan..." kata gadis itu yang kalau Sehun tidak salah lihat, itu adalah Luhan dan gadis itu sempat mencium pipi Sehun sebelum pergi tadi.

Serasa dialiri listrik 500.000 volt, Sehun pun langsung terduduk dari tidurnya dan memandangi punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh. Dia memukul-mukul pipinya. Apa ini di alam mimpi atau di kehidupan nyata?

'Ani, ini pasti mimpi. Tapi tidak salahkan aku menikmatinya..' batin Sehun dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Tak lama Sehun pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan keadaan rapi, dipandangnya Luhan sedang menata makanan dimeja makan. Gadis itu terlihat anggun memakai baju terusan berwarna krem itu. Luhan menggerai rambutnya dan menambahkan sebuah jepir rambut berbentuk rusa berkilau. Dan tak lupa dia memakai kalung dream catcher putihnya.

Sehunpun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian dia duduk dan mempersilahkan Sehun duduk. "Kau tak marah lagi padaku?"

Luhan menggeleng lembut, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Bahkan aku ingin meminta maaf karna pukulanku terlalu keras.." Sehun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Ani, mulai dari sekarang, itu akan menjadi pukulan favoritku.." Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ini, aku tahu kamu sangat menyukai ini.." kata Luhan sambil menuangkan sup ikan merah pedas ke dalam mangkuk Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bukan hanya suka, dia sangat sangat menyukai masakan ini. Yang dia ingat terakhir dia memakan ini waktu dia masih di rumah orang tuanya.

"Gomawo..." kata Sehun sambil menyantap sup itu. Demi apapun, rasa sup ini persis sekali dengan buatan eommanya dulu, dia jadi teringat dengan eommanya.

"Ah, ya. Itu eommamu yang memberitahu tentang masakan kesukaanmu.." kata Luhan. Sehun seketika menghentikan acara makannya. "Kau kenal eommaku?"

Luhan menggangguk, "Tadi beliau berkunjung kemari dan aku mengatakan kau masih tertidur. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu dan pergi begitu saja.."

Sehun membeku. Ini mimpi terindah yang pernah dia miliki. Ya walaupun dia sangat kesal kepada eommanya, tapi tak mungkin dia membenci eommanya sendiri.

"Hei, kau memikirkan apa. Aku cepat habiskan," kata Luhan. "Setelah ini aku ingin kau menemaniku mengunjungi pasangan Kim dan.." Luhan menatap sehun, berharap Sehun tahu maksudnya. "Mengacau?"

"Ping pong.." kata Luhan ceria. Sehun terkekeh pelan. Benar yang dikatakan Jongdae, gadis ini memang pengacau sejati.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

"Lu, kau tahukan ini di alam mimpi?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam kesukaannya itu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di taman komplek, tepatnya dibawah pohon oak yang perlahan mengugurkan daunnya.

"Ya" Luhan membalasnya dengan singkat. Sehun menatap Luhan ragu, "Apa kau juga ada di kehidupan nyata?"

Luhan tersenyum kearahnya, "Sayangnya... Iya." Sehun terdiam. "Ta-tapi kenapa mimpi kita bisa bersambung seperti ini? Dan aku selalu dapat bertemu denganmu.." katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku?"

"Karna kau memperbolehkanku.." jawab Luhan sederhana. "Dan dengan ini.." katanya sambil memegang dream catcher kecil yang tergantung di lehernya dengan tali berbahan kulit berwarna putih usang. "Perberian kakekku.."

Sehun menatap kalung itu tak percaya. Luhan tersenyum melihat reaksi Sehun, "Maka dari itu, jangan pernah kau sedikitpun berfikirkan untuk menyuruhku pergi. Sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Aku pergi.." katanya tetap tenang. "Dan tak bisa kembali lagi.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan kembali tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sehun, "Karna ini mimpimu. Kau yang mengaturnya..." Sehun menggapai tangan Luhan yang masih setiap berada di pipinya, "Aku tak akan melakukannya.." kata Sehun sambil menciumi setiap jengkal permukaan tangan Luhan.

"Tapi..." Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan. "Kau berada di mana ketika di kehidupan nyata?" Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau memang terlalu terobsesi untuk menemuiku?" tanyanya membuat Sehun mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Aku tidak berada di Korea.." katanya. "Tapi aku janji suatu saat kita akan bertemu..." kata Luhan ceria. Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Suatu saat? Kapan itu?"

Luhan terkekeh pelan, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing menggemaskan. "Sekarang, giliranku yang bertanya padamu.."

"Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan kuliahmu?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Mungkin saja kita bisa bertemu setelah kau lulus kuliah?" Sehun tersenyum. Dia membawa Luhan kedekapannya, "1 tahun lagi mungkin? Aku rasa belum cukup buatku kuliah selama 3 tahun.."

"Baiklah, terserahmu. Berarti kita tidak jadi bertemu.." kata Luhan ketus sambil meninju pelan perut Sehun. Sehun terkekeh dan memposisikan Luhan di depan wajahnya.

Mulai dengan mengecup kedua mata indah itu dan selanjutnya bermuara di bibir merah muda yang selama ini dia idam-idamkan.

Cup cup cup

Tripel kiss yang dilakukan Sehun membuat gadis di depannya mendadak lemas seketika dan membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup. Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Luhan.

"Akan kulakukan..." kata Sehun seraya mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Luhanpun tersenyum dan tak berapa lama bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

'Aku berharap mimpi ini tak berakhir sampai sini. Dan jika aku diberi pilihan, aku lebih memilih hidup dimimpiku dari pada dikehidupanku yang melelahkan..'

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya. Beberapa orang sempat menatap takjub kearahnya, seperti hari pertama dia memasuki kampus ini.

"Kai..." panggil Sehun. Kai menoleh kearah belakangnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi, ya kau.." kata Sehun sambil menghampiri Kai. Kai menatap Sehun heran. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau tak terlambat hari ini? Dan tadi apa aku salah dengar? Kau memanggilku Kai?" tanya Kai.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu yang biasa kau lakukan.." kata Kai. Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir makan siang di cafe.." kata Kai.

"Ani, aku sudah makan tadi dengan sup ikan merah pedas.." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu kalau dia makan hanya didalam mimpi, tapi anehnya dia bahkan merasa kenyang setelah bangun tidur.

"Kau memasak?" tanya Kai. Sehun menggeleng. "Ada yang memasakkan.." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum singkat.

"Mmm, eommamu datang?" tanya Kai hati-hati. Sehun kembali menggeleng tapi tanpa senyuman.

"Yak, jangan bilang kau membawa gadis ke rumahmu. Siapa gadis itu..?" tanya Kai. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Kau belum berhak mengetahuinya.." kata Sehun.

"Selalu seperti itu, setiap aku bertanya kepadamu, kau akan mengatakan 'kau belum berhak mengetahuinya' tapi nanti juga kau akan mabuk dan mengatakannya kepadaku tanpa sadar.." kata Kai. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tak akan mabuk karna gadis ini. Aku sudah berjanji..." kata Sehun.

"Ternyata gadis itu memberi dampak yang baik buatmu. Baguslah kalau begitu, kajja kita mengobrol dikelas..." kata Kai sambil merangkul pundak Sehun meski sedikit susah baginya karna Sehun lebih tinggi darinya.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ringan. Sesekali menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada pekerja yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan alat berat yang berada di depan mereka.

"Hei Sehun kau datang cepat hari ini..." kata salah satu teman Sehun bernama Suho. Sehun kembali tersenyum. "Aku ingin cepat pulang.." kata Sehun sambil meletakkan tasnya dan memakai helm pelindungnya.

Suho menatap Sehun bingung. Ada apa dengan anak ini. "Oiya, kita punya anggota magang. Atasan bilang kau yang harus membimbingnya.." kata Suho. Sehun mengangguk dan menghampiri orang yang ditunjuk Suho tadi. Seorang pemuda tinggi-melebihi tinggi badannya. Dari postur tubuhnya, Sehun yakin anak ini bukan orang Korea asli. Pemuda itu sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya dan terlihat sangat kesulitan. Sehun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan membungkuk hormat kearah Sehun. "Annyeonghaseyo, nama saya Kris..." kata Kris sambil tersenyum. Sehun sedikit tersentak, namja ini... Sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali terfokus kepada laptop pemuda itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengerjakan ini dilapangan. Kerjakanlah dirumah, atau kalau tidak disana saja.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk pos satpam didekat plang bertuliskan 'Dilarang mendekat bagi yang tak berkeperluan'.

Kris menatap sehun ragu. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan membawa Kris ke pos itu. "Seperti ini saja, kau sudah mau menyerah, kau sudah untung langsung menjadi penghitung statistik. Kau tahu, aku mulai bekerja disini hanya sebagai buruh pengangkut saja. Karna waktu itu aku masih kuliah tingkat 1.." kata Sehun sambil duduk dikursi panjang pos tersebut.

Kris menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya tak percaya. Dia hanya tidak percaya di umurnya yang masih dibilang muda, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja. Sedangkan Kris pada awal masuk kuliah saja selalu membolos dan pergi bermain dengan teman-temannya. "Sunbae bekerja disini dari tingkat 1..?"

"Aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku disini.." kata Sehun. Kris diam, tak ingin bertanya banyak, karna dia yakin itu tak akan baik.

"Baiklah, mulailah bekerja, supaya aku bisa cepat pulang.." kata Sehun. Kris mengangguk dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Malam berganti malam, hari berganti hari, Sehun pun telah merasa hidupnya teratur kembali. Ya karna siapa lagi selain seorang Luhan, pacar dalam mimpinya.

05.45

Seperti biasanya, Sehun baru sampai di rumah ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.

Triiiing

Sehun menatap ponselnya malas dan mau tidak mau segera mengangkatnya. "Wae?! Apa yang membuatmu terbangun pagi sekali?" dan menggangguku.

Tapi tak ada yang terdengar dari sebrang sana. Awalnya Sehun befikir bahwa Kai sedang mengerjainya atau barang kali ponsel nya rusak dan memanggil kontak Sehun dengan sendirinya, sebelum dia mendengar suara parau itu menyapa dendang telinganya. "Aku tidak tidur.."

Sehun merinding. Apa ini benar Kai?

"Hun, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika temanmu sendiri menghianatimu dan mengambil kekasihmu?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Apa unsur yang membuat si kkamjong ini berbicara ngelantur seperti itu?

Sehun meletakkan tasnya diatas nakas dan mengganti bajunya menjadi stelan yang cukup nyaman; boxer hitam dan kaos putih polos. Diapun membaringkan badannya dan memandang lurus langit-langit kamarnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa Kyungsoo meninggalkanmu?"

"Ani" jawabnya singkat. "Dia direbut.." katanya lagi. "Tapi..." dia kembali menjeda ucapannya membuat Sehun jengah. "Dia rela meninggalkanku demi Zelo, si pucat itu.."

Sehun yang salah dengar atau Kai sekarang memang sedang menangis. Terdengar isakan kecil dari sebrang sana dan membuatnya ikut merasakan sakit pemuda itu. Yeah, berteman selama 12 tahun dengan pemuda tan itu membuatnya memiliki sedikit ikatan yang diapun tak tahu artinya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Di dunia ini masih ada yang lebih dari Kyungsoo." kata Sehun. "Nanti aku carikan yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo, lebih manis dari Kyungsoo, lebih menggemaskan dari Kyungsoo, le-"

"Tapi tak ada yang lebih mahir memasak dari Kyungsoo. Bagaimana ini? Aku sangat mencintainya.." kata Kai meraung-raung. Sehun jadi ikut frustasi mendengarnya. Tahukah Kai jika hidupnya sudah susah sejak dulu? Di tambah harus mencari jalan keluar untuk percintaan Kai? Oh, bahkan percintaannya saja dia bingung. Berpacaran lewat mimpi, huh?

"Sudahlah, aku akan mencarikan seorang chef kalau itu maksudmu.." kata Sehun pada akhirnya. Kai sejenak menghentikan tangisannya, "Chef yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo.."

"Yup"

"Lebih manis.."

"Aha.."

"Lebih sexy.."

"Aku tahu itu yang paling penting.."

Tak ada suara lagi dari sebrang sana selain suara orang yang menguap lebar. "Hun, terimakasih. Aku jadi sedikit lega. Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu. Bye.."

Pip

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Memang ada-ada saja sahabat satu-satunya itu. Ngakunya seorang playboy, kehilangan seorang gadis saja sudah meraung-raung seperti anak kucing.

Tapi Sehun kembali terdiam. Entah kenapa perkataan Kai tadi membuatnya berfikir keras.

_"Hun, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika temanmu sendiri menghianatimua dan mengambil kekasihmu?"_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, apa separah itu?

Sehun mulai berhayal bagaimana jika Kai-teman satu-satunya- merebut Luhan darinya. Dan Luhan lebih memilih Kai daripada dirinya. Apa rasanya akan sangat sakit? Apa dia akan menangis seperti Kai?

Sehun yang masih membayangkan kemungkinan terbesar dari bayangannya itu pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan menutup matanya. Perlahan kesadarannya bertambah menurun dan diapun tak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kenyamanan yang sangat- katakan saja untuk saat ini, karna dia tak tahu apa yang akan etrjadi di sana. Di alam mimpinya.

.

"Sehun..." panggil Luhan lembut sambil mengelus kepala Sehun yang tengah berbaring di pahanya. Sehun membuka matanya dan senyumnya langsung mengembang.

"Bagaimana? Kapan kau wisuda?" tanya Luhan selalu lembut.

"2 minggu lagi. Aku berharap kau bisa datang..." kata sehun. Luhan tersenyum lembut, "kau benar-benar mengharapkanku untuk datang?" sehun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau sudah direkomendasikan ditempat lain dengan jam siang?" tanya Luhan lagi. Sehun kembali mengangguk. "Mereka bilang perusahaan itu cukup terkenal dengan gaji yang cukup besar. Aku mulai bekerja disana setelah aku lulus kuliah..." Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya, dia merasa khawatir dengan pekerjaan yang menyita waktu malamnya yang lebih bagus dihabiskan untuk tidur. Ya, walaupun Sehun tidur cukup di pagi harinya, tapi itu tetap berbeda.

"Dan... Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu, kau belum menghubungi mereka..?" tanya Luhan membuat raut wajah sehun sedikit berubah.

"Hanya permintaan itu yang belum kau lakukan untukku..." lirih Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Akan aku lakukan... Secepatnya." kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyuruh Sehun duduk. Sehunpun baru tersadar bahwa mereka sedang berada di taman yang pernah mereka datangi.

"Aku yakin kau sekarang sudah menjadi lebih baik. Tapi yakinlah itu bukan karna ku. Walaupun aku tak ada disisimu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya kan?" kata Luhan. Sehun menggeleng. "Kau, semua karna kau, Luhan..."

"Ani, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya tanpaku, Sehun. Ingat, ini dunia mimpimu dan kau yang mengaturnya. Aku hanya menumpang di mimpimu. Dan jika suatu saat aku pergi, itu tak akan mengubah apapun.." kata Luhan. Hei, kenapa Luhan berkata seperti ini kepadanya.

"Tapi dunia yang seperti ini yang membuatku bangkit, membuatku merasakan kembali apa yang dulu pernah kurasakan.." kata Sehun. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Bukan, bukan karna dunia mimpi ini. Itu semua karna dirimu, hatimu. Kau hanya perlu mengingat bahwa kau yang mengatur ini semua dan kemana ini akan berakhir..." kata Luhan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Luhan terus berjalan kearah lapangan hijau di taman itu. Disana tengah berdiri seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang tersenyum manis kearah Luhan.

"Kai.." panggil Sehun. Kai menoleh dan tersenyum, "Hai Sehun.." katanya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Sehun menajamkan pandangannya kearah tangan yang saling bertautan itu.

Dia tahu sekarang. Bagaimana rasanya ketika temanku menghianatimu dan merebut kekasihmu. Tapi kai tidak salah disini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun. Tapi Luhan...

Sehun menutup matanya rapat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Daripada melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kai yang menurutnya tidak bersalah.

Dengan langkah panjangnya, Sehun berusaha membuatnya kembali ke alam nyata. Menghilangkan kejadian yang beberapa waktu lalu ammpu membuat hatinya hancur.

'Bangun, bangun, bangun...'

Sehunpun bangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Diingat-ingatnya lagi mimpi itu. Bagaimana kai menatap luhan, bagaimana luhan tersenyum kepada kai dan bagaimana tangan mereka saling bertautan.

'Tak mungkin, itu tak mungkin. Ada yang salah dengan ku hari ini. Yang tadi itu tak mungkin terjadi..' kata sehun dalam hati. Tapi mengapa hatinya terasa sangat kecewa? Terlebih kepada luhan. Semudah itukah bagi luhan untuk meninggalkannya? Dan melupakan segala mimpi yang mereka susun selama ini?

Dia pun memilih bangkit dari tidurnya dan menunggu pukul 4 sore untuk berangkat menuju kampusnya.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00, tapi Sehun masih setiap berbaring di ranjangnya. Dia sama sekali tak berminat berkerja hari ini dan bertemu Kris yang rupanya sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

Sehun mulai menutup matanya, tapi bayangan Luhan dan Kai masih melekat di fikirannya. Membuatnya kembali membuka matanya, kembali merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu mimpinya? Dan dia yang mengaturnya-kata Luhan.

Tidak, dia tidak sakit hati. Dia hanya kecewa, terlebih kepada Luhan. Dengan mudahnya gadis itu meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sehun menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, berusaha untuk terlelap dan jika dia bermimpi, dia belum bersedia bertemu dengan Luhan. Yah, Sehun rasa dia harus menata hatinya dulu dan bertanya kembali kepada gadis itu-yeah, jika dia masih sanggup menatap wajah gadis itu.

.

"Sehun!"

Luhan terus saja mengejar Sehun yang berjalan cepat di depannya. "Ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan.." kata Luhan yang telah berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun. "Bukankah sudah aku katakan kau yang mengatur mimpimu?" tak sadar Luhan berteriak kepada Sehun.

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik, "Lalu, kenapa?" tanya Sehun dingin. Luhan masih menetralkan nafasnya dan kesempatan itu diambil sehun untuk melarikan diri dari Luhan.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan lagi. "Kau bertanya kepadaku kenapa aku bersama Kai?" tanya luhan dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Sehun berhenti.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya kepada dirimu sendiri." kata Luhan membuat Sehun bingung. Namun dia tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk berbalik. "Kau yang menginginkan itu terjadi, Sehun.."

"Dan kau sekarang menyalahkanku?!" teriak Luhan. Sehun belum berbalik, dan Luhan mencoba unutk mendekatinya dan dan berdiri di depan Sehun yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau belum mengerti?" tanya Luhan lebih lembut. Sehun masih bungkam. "Aku masuk ke mimpimu dan harus mengikuti alur yang kau buat di mimpimu-"

"Berhenti berbicara omong kosong.." kata Sehun dingin. Luhan mengehla nafasnya, dia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara meyakinkan Sehun. Dan semua omongannya memang benar adanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu maafkan aku.." kata Luhan mengalah, mencoba mengikuti permainan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sinis kepadanya, "Sekarang kau baru mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"Aku bilang aku tak salah!" teriak Luhan seiring menetesnya air mata dari sudut matanya, tapi sayangnya, Sehun tak melihat itu. "Aku mengalah karna aku mencintaimu, dan kau belum mengerti juga?" tanya Luhan.

"Berhenti, Luhan. Dan biarkan aku sendiri..." kata Sehun dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan terdiam, apa Sehun baru saja mengusirnya? Apa Sehun tak membiarkan Luhan kembali lagi ke mimpinya? Apa itu artinya semua telah berakhir?

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang. Berniat ingin segera keluar dari mimpinya. Namun ada rasa yang membuatnya memikirkan kembali niatannya itu.

Apa ia terlalu kasar kepada Luhan?

Atau Luhan yang terlalu kasar kepadanya.

Apa Luhan memang bersalah dalam hal ini?

Atau...

"Luhan tidak salah sama sekali.." tanpa sadar Sehun menyuarakan pemikirannya. Dia kembali teringat perkataan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Bukankah sudah aku katakan kau yang mengatur mimpimu?"_

_"Kau yang menginginkan itu terjadi, Sehun.."_

_"Aku masuk ke mimpimu dan harus mengikuti alur yang kau buat di mimpimu-"_

Apa perkataan Luhan memang benar? Sehun yang menginginkan itu semua terjadi? Mana mungkin. Dia hanya, yeah, membayangkan saja bagaimana perasaannya jikalau Kai merebut Luhan darinya.

Dan mimpinya mengabulkan hal itu.

"Arrggh" erang Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Apa aku salah? Jadi, aku yang salah?"

Sehun menutup matanya. Mencoba memahami apa sebenarnya mimpi itu dan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Mimpi. Bunga tidur? Penggambaran keinginan yang tidak tercapai? Proses pencernaan kedua. Otak menelan, mencerna, dan menyaring informasi, dan kemudian melakukan pembuangan. Apa yang diingat oleh otak akan menjadi gambaran mimpi.." Sehun membuka matanya. Sontak dia bangkit dari berbaringnya ketika merasakan sebuah setrum kecil menyentuh otaknya. Mengingatkannya tentang suatu hal. "Aku yang salah.."

Yeah, salahnya membayangkan Kai yang merebut Luhan. Salahnya yang ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kai. Salahnya. Semua salahnya.

Sehun segera berlari keluar dari rumahnya, menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin menjadi tempat keberadaan Luhan saat ini. Dia harus minta maaf, dia terlalu menyalahkan gadis itu, dan menyuruh gadis itu membiarkannya menyendiri.

Tunggu.

"Apa aku baru saja menyuruhnya pergi?" gumam Sehun seketika terdiam di tempat. Dia merasa tempat berpijaknya miring, membuatnya limbung.

_"Maka dari itu, jangan pernah kau sedikitpun berfikirkan untuk menyuruhku pergi. Sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Aku pergi.."_

_"Dan tak bisa kembali lagi.."_

Apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan. Apa dia benar-benar mengusir Luhan tadi? Jika itu benar, maka dia akan merasa kesepian lagi, tanpa Luhan si pengacau yang ceroboh. Takkan ada yang akan memasakkan sup ikan merah pedas kesukaannya. Tak ada yang akan menunggunya di dalam mimpi dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinarnya.

Semua hilang. Luhan telah pergi. Dan itu kesalahannya. Semua kesalahannya.

Sehun kembali kerumahnya ketika telah lelah mencari Luhan. Toh dia juga sudah tahu, Luhan juga tidak akan bisa kesini lagi, karnanya.

Perlahan, dilangkahkannya kaki-kaki kram itu menuju dapur, mungkin segelas jus jeruk sedikit membantu-atau tidak sama sekali. Sehun menyandarkan badannya ke kulkas sambil menutup matanya. "Mianhe..."

Oh, apa Sehun salah lihat? Disana, diatas meja makan, sebuah kalung dengan tali putih usang. Itu kalung dream catcher Luhan!

Sehun segera mengambil kalung itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia menangis.

"Kau bahkan meninggalkan alat terpentingmu untuk memasuki mimpiku.." gumam Sehun. "Maafkan aku-" jedanya. "Dan aku akan menemukanmu. Dan membawamu kembali.."

.

Sehun membuka matanya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan rabun akibat air mata. Di liriknya sebuah benda yang masih berada di genggamannya. Dream catcher luhan. Dia membawanya.

"Aku akan menemukanmu.." katanya.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun yang kini terbangun dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, lagi. Sudah tiga hari dia mencoba mencari keberadaan Luhan dan hasilnya sama saja. Nihil.

Luhan benar-benar pergi.

'Sehun..'

Sehun menutup gendang telinganya. Bahkan suara Luhan masih berngiang ditelinganya. Suara lembut yang sangat dirindukannya berubah menjadi suara yang lirih.

_"Kau yang menabrakku kemarin kan? Iya kan?"_

_"Sehun-ah ireona..."_

_"Setelah ini aku ingin kau menemaniku mengunjungi pasangan Kim dan.." _

_"Mengacau?"_

_"Ping pong.."_

"Luhan!" teriak Sehun lagi dengan tetes demi tetes airmata membasahi pipinya. Dipandangnya setiap sudut kamarnya dan disana selalu ada bayang-bayang Luhan. Luhan yang membangunkannya dengan senyum manisnya, yang mengganggunya dengannya manjanya dan memilihkan baju untuknya.

Sehun tak tahan lagi, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegeas pergi dari ruangan yang menurutnya membuat hatinya terasa sangat sesak.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Semenjak saat itu, lahirlah Sehun yang baru. Bukan Sehun yang dulu yang dingin dan bukan Sehun yang ramah dan murah senyum. Bahkan Sehun sekarang menjadi orang yang acuh dan tak memandang orang disekitarnya. Tempat yang dia tahu hanya kampus dan rel lintasan.

Jangan tanya dengan rumahnya, dia tak mau memasuki bangunan itu lagi, bahkan sampai saat ini, dia memilih untuk tidak tidur daripada mendengar suara lirih Luhan lagi. Itu membuat Sehun tersiksa.

Tapi suatu ketika ketika dia memilih untuk pulang kerumahnya.

"Sehun, kau baru pulang kerja? lama tak berjumpa.." tanya Jongdae ramah. Tapi, apa yang didapatkannya? Hanya semilir angin yang berhembus melewati wajahnya seraya mengejeknya. 'Kau baru saja diacuhkan..'

"Sehun!" sekarang Minseok beraksi. Dia pun mengikuti Sehun menuju rumahnya yang sama sekali tidak menanggapi panggilannya bahkan menatapnya.

Blam

Dan pintu itu menutup tepat di depan wajah Minseok.

Tok tok tok

"Hun, aku membawakanmu cookies coklat. Adik Jongdae berkunjung semalam.."

Hening

"Sehun?!"

Prang

Suara gaduh langsung tertangkap gendang telinga Minseok membuat jantungnya seketika berdetak cepat. Dia khawatir. "Sehun, kau tak apa? Biarkan aku masuk!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku tak terima tamu.." suara lirih itu masih bisa ditangkap indra pendengaran Minseok. Membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Dia ingin menangis. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika orang yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri mengusirnya dengan kurang layak.

"Sudahlah, chagi.." Jongdae mengusap punggung Minseok lembut dan membawanya kembali ke rumah minimalis mereka.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

"Sehun!" oh, satu orang lagi yang benar-benar tak ingin sehun jumpai. Kai.

"Aku tak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Dan semua pesan serta panggilanku kau abaikan. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Sehun. Diapun memandangi pemuda yang cukup di rindukannya itu. "Yak, kenapa lingkaran hitam matamu semakin memburuk saja?" Sehun hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan.

"Sehu-"

"Diamlah kkamjong..." bentak Sehun dan bergegas meninggalkan Kai dengan wajah bingungnya. Tak hanya dikampus, ditempat kerjanya juga sudah banyak korban dari mulut pedasnya. Tak terkecuali si anak magang, Kris. Dia bahkan sedikit takut hanya untuk sekedar bertanya tentang tugasnya kepada Sehun.

.

"Su-sunbae.." kata Kris. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap Kris malas.

"Bisakah..."

"Tunggu di pos, aku sedang sibuk..." kata Sehun memotong perkataan Kris. Kris yang hanya berstatus sebagai anak magang hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perintah tutornya itu.

Banyak yang sudah mengingatkan Sehun tentang kelakuannya bahkan gaya hidupnya. Tapi Sehun hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

"Sehun rawatlah dirimu sedikit, beberapa hari lagi kau akan wisuda.." kata dosen Kim sambil memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang semakin memucat dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya yang semakin parah.

"Baiklah saem, tapi apa aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun dan tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari dosennya itu, Sehun malah melengos pergi membuat sang dosen hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat murid kesayangannya itu.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Sehun menggenggam dream catcher Luhan di balik saku setelannya. Kemudian dia menghela nafasnya. "Aku harap kau menepati janjimu.." gumamnya.

"Upacara hari kelulusan universitas Kaist Seoul secara resmi dibuka..."

Sehun yang memang sedari tadi sudah berada diaula kampusnya hanya menatap acuh seorang pembawa acara yang sedang membuka acara hari kelulusannya. Dia memandang ke seluruh arah, dan tak lama dia mendapatkan si anak magang, Kris dengan setelan yang sama dengannya. Ya, dia baru ingat kalau mereka sama-sama wisuda tapi dengan gelar yang berbeda. Kris masih S1 dan Sehun sudah S2.

"Kepada mahasiswa kami yang mendapat nilai tertinggi dan mendapat gelar _best of the best_ diraih oleh saudara Oh Sehun dari fakultas teknik mesin.."

Sehun yang merasa dipanggil namanya, diapun maju dan mengambil piagam dan ijazahnya.

"Kepada orang tua atau wali silahkan maju untuk mendapat foto bersama.." kata sang pembawa acara.

Dengan terdengarnya panggilan itu, maka berdirilah seorang pria paruh baya dengan istrinya dan langsung berjalan menaiki panggung. Sehun tercengang, eomma dan appanya hadir di acara kelulusannya? Padahal di kelulusan S1-nya saja dia hanya sendiri mengambil piagam dan ijazahnya. Tapi sekarang?

"Ya, tolong merapat sedikit.." kata sang fotografer kepada Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya. Sehun yang masih syok hanya diam dan tercetaklah fotonya dengan orang tuanya dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan terlihat sangat buruk.

Sehun kembali menatap 2 orang yang telah berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Apa ini mimpi? Tapi gandengan tangan eommanya terasa sangat hangat dan nyata. Dia merindukannya.

Eomma dan appanya mengajak Sehun keluar menuju halaman aula. Sehun masih terdiam.

"Eomma sangat merindukanmu.." kata eommanya sambil memeluk badan Sehun. Sehun masih saja diam.

"Apa karna terlalu banyak belajar makanya wajahmu seperti itu? Atau pekerjaanmu-"

"Sudahlah yeobo.." kata eomma Sehun memotong perkataan suaminya. Sehun sedikit mendelik. Sedikit terbesit dipikirannya tentang dihari dia keluar dari rumahnya. Appanya tak mengijinkannya menjadi insinyur dan malah menyuruhnya menjadi pembisnis seperti appanya.

"Eomma mau mengatakan sesuatu.." kata eomma Sehun.

"Ini tentang perjodohan itu.." kata eomma Sehun sambil menjeda perkataannya. Sehun kembali mengingat salah satu alasannya kabur dari rumah dulu. Yeah, itu memang sesuatu yang lumrah di kalangan pembisnis. Menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tak di kenal untuk mengembangkan perusahaan. Miris sekali hidupnya.

"Sekarangkan eomma dan appa sudah mengijinkanmu hidup seperti apa maumu, dan sekarang kau bahkan sudah lulus S2, jadi maukah kau-"

"Terserah eomma saja.." kata Sehun dingin. Jujur dia sudah lelah berdebat dengan orang tuanya. Dia ingin sesekali menikmati kasih sayang mereka lagi.

"Benarkah kau menyetujuinya?" tanya eommanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Aku pergi.." kata Sehun dan berlalu meninggalkan eomma dan appanya.

Sehun mengacuhkan orang yang terlihat protes atas senggolan atau bahkan tubrukannya. Dia tak peduli, yang penting sekarang dia ingin lepas dari orang tuanya. Mengingat sekarang kepalanya mulai sakit lagi. Mungkin duduk santai sambil merilekskan pikirannya.

Brruukk

Sehun memandang kesekian orang yang baru ditabraknya dan hendak pergi.

"Heeiii.."

Deg

Sehun sontak berhenti mendengar suara itu. 'Kenapa suara itu masih dapat kudengar..' batinnya. Seakan kilasan demi kilasan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kembali terulang.

.

_"Heeiii.."_

_"Kauuuuuuuu!"_

_"Kau yang menabrakku kemarin kan? Iya kan?"_

.

"Hei namja pucat. Kau harus meminta maaf.." kata orang itu lagi membuat Sehun berbalik. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan pandangannya sedikit kabur. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang sedang hendak berdiri sambil memandangnya tajam. Sehun tersenyum tipis-sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini jarang dilakukannya. Diapun mendekati gadis itu walaupun dirasakannya badannya terasa sangat ringan.

"Luhan.." lirih Sehun dan membawa gadis itu kepelukannya.

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara gadis itu dan kian lama kian menghilang. Dia kehilangan keseimbangan kaki kirinya membuatnya sedikit oleng. Tapi itu tak membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya kepada gadis yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Hei, lepaskan..." teriak gadis itu sambil mendorong Sehun dan berhasil. Sehun hanya tersenyum kearah gadis itu sebelum matanya perlahan menutup dan kakinya tak berdaya lagi.

"Sehun...!"

"Sehun..!"

"Sunbae...!"

Hanya kata-kata itu yang didengarkannya dan selanjutnya dia merasa badannya diangkat beberapa orang dan dia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu.

.

- Ai Lu -

.

"Sehun... Sehun..."

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya telah berbaring dipaha Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis padanya sekaligus menyiratkan rasa khawatir dan rindu yang besar disana.

"Luhan.." kata Sehun dan bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk gadis itu erat. "tapi, kenapa kau bisa kembali ke mimpiku? bukannya..."

luhan tersenyum seiring dengan tetesan bening yang terus mengaliri pipinya. "kau tak mengusirku sehun, kau hanya menyuruhku untuk membiarkanmu sendiri.." jeda luhan. "aku yang bodoh meninggalkan dream catcherku disana. berharap dengan itu kau bisa terhindar dari masalah. tapi..." nafas luhan tercekat. dia menangis sesenggukan.

"tenanglah. itu semua salahku. dan aku minta maaf.." kata sehun. tapi luhan semakin menangis dan memeluk sehun lebih erat.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu.." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu..." kata Luhan dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Disitulah Sehun tersadar dia sedang berada disebuah tempat yang penuh dengan warna putih. Mereka seperti berada disebuah bangunan megah dengan latar berwarna putih.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Mimpimu..." kata Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit mengernyit. Luhan tersenyum dan hendak menarik tangan sehun, tapi sehun menahannya. "kita mau kemana?"

luhan tersenyum, "keluar dari sini..". sehun terdiam sesaat.

"aku tidak mau!" katanya membuat luhan sedikit terkejut. "aku lebih memilih berada disini selamanya ketimbang di sana sendiri tanpa kehadiranmu.."

luahn tersenyum manis, "aku mohon sehun. kau tak kasihan melihatku menunggumu disana?" tanya luhan.

"menunggu? jadi..." jeda sehun. luhan mengangguk, "ya, seharusnya kita akan bertemu. tapi kau malah menabrakku dan pingsan begitu saja.."

sehun tersenyum lembut dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir luhan. "YAK! kau nakal.." teriak luhan sambil memukul dada sehun pelan. sehun pun terkekeh pelan dan kembali membawa luhan kepelukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu, aku frustasi karna kau meninggalkanku. Aku ingin kau selalu ada disisiku.." jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tahu dan asal kau tahu aku juga merasakan itu..." kata Luhan.

tapi sedetik kemudian, luhan teringat sesuatu. sontak dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik sehun untuk berdiri. "ada apa?" tanya sehun bingung.

luhan terlihat panik, "cepat, kita harus keluar dari sini.." kata luhan sambil menarik tangan sehun tak tentu arah. sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "bagaimana?"

luhan terdiam. dia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. biasanya mimpinya akan berakhir ketika sehun sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"kau harus segera bangun. cepat.. disana para dokter sudah mulai memasangkan alat pemacu jantung padamu dan jika kau tak bangun. kau akan berada disini selamanya.." kata luhan sambil melompat-lompat kecil. sehun kembali mengerutkan dahinya, "tapi bagaimana?"

luhan menghela nafasnya. "lakukan seperti biasa ketika kau bangun dari mimpimu.." kata luhan yang terkesan buru-buru.

"a-aku.." jeda sehun. "tidak bisa.."

luhan membulatkan matanya. "apa maksudmu?" sehun menghela nafas. "jika aku bisa, aku sudah keluar dari sini sejak dulu.."

luhan menahan nafasnya. oh, jangan lagi. bagaimana bisa seperti ini, bukankah sehun mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mengatur mimpinya? tapi kenapa...

"maafkan aku.." kata sehun. "kau bisa pergi jika kau mau..."

luhan menggeleng cepat. "kau gila?! kau menyuruhku pergi dan membusuk disana sebagai orang kesepian?" teriaknya. sehun tersenyum miris, "setidaknya kita akan bertemu lagi disini.."

luhan kembali emnggeleng. "aku mohon sehun. berusahalah..." katanya. "kau tak bisa kembali karna hatimu tak mempunyai alasan yang jelas untuk tetap hidup.."

sehun menatap luhan sendu. kemudian luhan menggenggam tangan sehun. "kembalilah demi aku..."

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Sehun mengeratkan long coat coklatnya sambil terus berjalan menyusuri lorong beraroma obat-obatan itu. Dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan bau ini, jadi dia sudah terbiasa. Sedikit lagi dia mencapai pintu berwarna putih itu, dengan sebuah papan persegi panjang yang menggantung di pintunya.

Spesialis Psikiatri

Dengan santai, dibukanya pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan yang di dominasi warna cerah itu. Berbeda sekali dengan pintu luarnya yang terkesan membosankan.

"Selamat datang tuan Oh.." sapa wanita yang duduk di kursinya dengan jas dokter yang terlihat cocok di badan rampingnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil duduk di sofa ruangan itu. Wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya menuju sofa yang di duduki Sehun dan menduduki bagian yang kosong.

"Sekarang apa masalahmu?" tanyanya lembut. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Masalahnya.." jedanya. "Aku belum makan dan Baekie terus merengek minta bertemu denganmu.."

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. "Dimana dia sekarang?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku paksa tidur di mobil.."

"Bagaimana? Kalian memenangkan kontes 'Ayah-Anak' nya?" tanya wanita itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Ya, setidaknya kami kalah satu point.."

"Apa?"

"Lomba kekompakan.."

Wanita itu kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu. Baru kita pergi makan siang dengan Baekie.." kata wanita itu sambil melepaskan jas rumah sakitnya dan menggantinya dengan long coat yang mirip dengan punya Sehun.

Grep

Melihat ada kesempatan, Sehun segera memeluk pinggang ramping itu. "Lu, bisakah kita makan siang berdua saja?"

Wanita itu-Luhan terlihat bingung. "Bagaimana dengan Baekie?". Sehun mulai menumpukan dagunya di bahu Luhan. "Kita bisa menitipkannya kepada Jongdae hyung.."

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku tak mau. Minseok eonnie sangat cerewet. Aku takut Baekie terbangun mendengar suara 'merdu'nya.."

Sehun terkekeh. "Tak akan. Pokoknya mau atau tidak, aku akan memaksamu.." kata Sehun sambil mengangkat Luhan ala bridal style. Sontak Luhan menjerit histeris. Dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa dirinya sebentar lagi.

"Kau takkan menyesal ikut denganku.." bisik Sehun yang sudah berada di luar ruangan dan mendapat tatapan jenaka dari setiap orang. Hell, siapa yang tak kenal pasangan Oh yang frontal. Selalu mengumbar kemesraan di muka umum.

"Kurasa Baekie ingin seorang adik laki-laki..."

.

- Ai Lu -

.

Epilog

"Operasinya berhasil, tapi dia masih koma. Sumsum tulang belakangnya rusak akibat dipaksakan untuk terus bekerja. Saya rasa dia tidak tidur selama ini. Dan saluran pencernaannya rusak. Kita sudah menunggu selama 1 minggu, dan saudara Sehun belum juga sadarkan diri, dan kami dengan persetujuan keluarga terpaksa melakukan operasi yang-yah kemungkinan terbesarnya hanya mencapai 50 persen. Dan jika saudara Sehun selamat, dia akan tetap menjalani masa komanya. Kita tunggu sampai 1 minggu lagi, jika saudara Sehun belum juga sadar, kami akan melakukan pacemaker(pacu jantung) dan jika ini tak berhasil juga. Mohon maaf, itu sudah tidak menjadi tanggungan saya dan rumah sakit akan melepas alat-alat yang selama ini membantu saudara Sehun bertahan."

Luhan kembali menitikan air matanya. Perkataan dokter Lim 1 minggu yang lalu membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah kepada pemuda yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Gara-garanya, pemuda itu bahkan takut untuk tidur dan bertemu alam mimpinya. Gara-garanya, pemuda itu terbaring lemah, bahkan berjuang antara hidup dan mati saat ini.

Luhan kembali mengeratkan genggamannya ketangan kurus pemuda itu. Tangan yang sangat dia rindukan. "Maafkan aku Sehun.."

"Lu.." panggil seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mendekat kearah Luhan. "Kau sedari tadi meminta maaf kepada Sehun. Kau tidak salah sayang, kau bahkan baru bertemu dia hari ini.."

Luhan terdiam. Pertanyaan ini sudah beberapa kali didengarnya. Yang pertama dari mamanya, yang kedua dari papanya dan sekarang eomma Sehun.

"Ani, hanya saja aku terlalu khawatir, eomma.." kata Luhan. Eomma Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan sayang. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, Lu. Aku tak salah memilih calon istri untuk anakku.." kata eomma Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu. "Aku tak percaya dia menerima perjodohan ini.."

Eomma Sehun mengenang masa lalu. "Agar kau tahu saja. Selama ini Sehun kabur dari rumah.." kata eomma Sehun. "Dan alasannya salah satunya karna perjodohan ini.."

"Eomma minta maaf sudah berbohong kepadamu tentang Sehun yang keluar dari rumah untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya dan menjadi mandiri. Itu semua bohong.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa eomma. Aku mengerti.." Yeah, dia sudah tahu itu semua. Semenjak dia merasa tertarik dengan pemuda itu dan menyuruh bawahan papanya untuk mencaritahu semua tentang Sehun.

Tak sempat Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya, seorang suster masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun. "Pelaksanaan pacemaker akan dilangsungkan"

Luhan kembali menegang. Dipandangnya wajah miris itu sedih. "Eomma.." panggilnya. Eomma Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Eomma pasrah. Selama ini eomma sudah bersikap buruk kepada Sehun. Mungkin dengan seperti ini dia bisa bahagia.."

Luhan menatap wajah dengan kerut samar itu tak percaya. Tapi dia yakin, wajah itu menyimpan perasaan terpukul dan benar saja, eomma Sehun seketika berlari keluar sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

Luhan masih terdiam dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kepada Sehun. Sementara beberapa suster sudah bersiap dan dan mencoba menariknya menjauhi Sehun.

"Tidak!" teriaknya. Tapi apa dayanya, mereka ada tiga, sedangkan dia hanya sendiri, ditambah dia tidak makan dari kemarin malam. Dia tak bisa melawan dan hanya diam ketika suster-suster itu mendudukkannya di atas sofa, tepatnya diatas jas wisuda Sehun.

Luhan sedikit berjengit. Sesuatu yang keras baru saja di dudukinya dan dengan perlahan, dia meraba jas wisuda Sehun. Dan dia menemukannya. Jalan keluar dari semuanya. Jika dia memang berhasil.

Dengan cepat, diambilnya sebuah botol transparan kecil di tasnya dan meminum 2 kaplet kaplus darisana. Kapsul yang selama ini membuatnya bisa masuk dan bertemu Sehun di mimpinya.

Obat tidur.

Perlahan kesadarannya terus menurun, menghiraukan suara isakan keras dari luar sana. Yang Luhan pikirkan hanya Sehun dan cara membawa pemuda itu kembali ke sini, ke dunia yang sesungguhnya.

Dream catcher yang sedari tadi di kalungkannya di lehernya, di genggamnya erat, seraya berkata, "I will Found you and take you from your dream world..."

END

Makasih banget yang udah mau baca fanfic ini/sujud syukur.

Ya, Ai tau ide dari fanfic ini gila banget, gak masuk akal ya?

Oiya, kalo banyak yang review, Ai niatnya mau bikin 'My Dream World' series 2. Ceritanya sambungan dari yang series 1-nya, di sini Sehun kembali bermimpi. Apa mimpinya?

Nanti kalo series 2 juga sukses/ceilah bahasanya/ Ai juga mau terusin sampe series-series berikutnya dan yang terakhir, yang bakalan mimpi itu adalah Baekhyun, anaknya HunHan. Bukan tentang percintaan, lebih kepada keselamatan keluarga dan mungkin dirinya, karna dia punya*pip*/rahasia/. Makanya review.. Disini juga akan muncul Chanyeol, anak dari*pip*/rahasia lagi/ dan disini dia adalah*pip*/rahasia lagi lagi/. Akan ada BaekYeol. Tapi tenang HunHan tetep ada kok...

Kalo ada yang mau ya, kalo enggak sih, gak papa..

Udah ah, untuk readers, Ai minta tolong banget, ninggalin jejak dong di kotak review..

Yang gak ninggalin jejak, Ai sumpahin jadi ninggalin jejak/eh?

Oke, enough from me, and...

Review, please?


	2. Series 2

DREAM WORLD Series 2

.

By : Oh AiLu © 2014

Main Cast : Lu Han & Oh Se Hun.

Genre : Fantasy, Suspense.

-Oneshoot & Genderswitch-

.

- AiLu -

.

Hidup tenang bersama Luhan dan sekarang telah hadir si kecil Baekhyun, membuat Sehun berfikir ini adalah akhir dari kesulitannya. Ya, dia memang sudah berakhir bahagia di disini, tapi bagaimana dengan dunia mimpi?

.

- AiLu -

.

Malam kian larut, semakin terasa gelap dan dingin. Disamping tak terlihatnya sang rembulan juga bintang-bintang yang biasa mengihiasi hitamnya langit kota Seoul. Malam yang kian dingin seperti malam ini mungkin tak menghentikan dinamisme kota musik itu. Tapi tak jarang juga beberapa komplek atau daerah perumahan elit di sana tak terlihat beraktifitas. Ya, tak benar-benar 'tak' beraktifitas, karna ada sepasang suami-istri yang masih terjaga hanya untuk mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

"Chagi, masih marah, eoh?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengikuti Minseok yang hendak meletakkan Chanyeol-putranya- ke ranjangnya. Wanita yang tahun ini genap berusia 28 tahun pada tahun ini pun terlihat acuh, bahkan seperti tak menganggap keberadaan sang suami yang dari 15 menit lalu setia mengekorinya.

"Chagi~" panggil Jongdae lagi. Minseok masih belum merespon. Dia masih sibuk membenarkan letak selimut putranya dan mengecupnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf, ne? Aku mengaku bersalah karna kembali membeli kue ulang tahun Chanyeol berukuran kecil.." katanya sambil kembali mengekori sang istri yang sekarang terlihat sedang menuju dapur.

"Kau memang pelit, Jong. Bahkan kepada anakmu sendiri..." perkataan itu sontak membuat Jongdae menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Minseok sudah mau merespon ucapannya.

"Bukan begitu chagi-" perkataan Jongdae terhenti ketika Minseok berbalik menghadapnya. "Sekarang apa alasanmu? Masalah ulang tahun yang keberapa? Chanie bahkan sudah berumur 4 tahun sekarang. Jadi apa alasanmu..." katanya dan kembali berbalik menuju kulkas. "Aku harap kau mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal. Jika memang tak ingin tidur di sofa.."

Jongdae menelan air liurnya, "Be-begini.." Jongdae mulai bercerita. "Tadi aku ke toko kue langganan kita. Dan menanyakan kue sesuai pesananmu dan mereka mengatakan bahwa kue itu habis. Aku pergi ke toko sebelah. Dan disana juga sudah habis. Aku tak tahu kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berulang tahun hari ini dan memesan kue seperti itu.."

Minseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lanjutkan.." katanya. Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku masih terus mencari ke toko-toko kue di daerah Myongdong. Dan aku menemukan tokonya. Dan toko itu juga punya salah satu teman SMA-ku dulu. Dia mempunyai kue yang kau pesan, dari ukuran kecil sampai besar. Tapi semua telah di pesan.." katanya sambil membuang nafas kesal. "Ternyata anak walikota sedang berulang tahun dan membeli semua stok kue itu dari seluruh toko kue di Seoul. Termasuk toko temanku itu."

"Aku memohon kepadanya untuk membeli kue itu. Aku bilang sudah seharian aku berkeliling dan tak menemukan penjual kue itu. Dia sempat menyarankan untuk mengambil kue lain. Tapi aku langsung teringat ancamanmu.." perlahan suara Jongdae mengecil di akhir kalimatnya. "Makanya aku terus memohon padanya. Dan pada akhirnya karna aku adalah temannya, dia memberikan kue itu padaku gratis. Tapi yang ukuran kecil.."

Hening~

Minseok menatap Jongdae dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Baiklah, karna kau sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku memperbolehkanmu tidur di kamar.." kata Minseok dan berlalu menuju ruang tengah.

"Jinjja?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara tinggi melengkingnya. Minseok hanya diam, membuat Jongdae tersenyum lebar dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Terimakasih, chagi. Aku berjanji aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik untuk keluarga kita.."

Tak sadar Minseok tersenyum, walaupun tak terlihat oleh Jongdae. "Aku pegang janjimu" katanya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan membuang sampah dulu.." suara Minseok sudah berubah lembut. Itu pertanda yang sangat baik untuk Jongdae.

"Mau aku temani?" tanya Jongdae yang masih memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Minseok menggeleng. "Sudahlah, malam semakin larut. Aku tak mau petugas kebersihan sudah mengangkut sampah untuk hari ini.." kata Minseok.

Dengan berat hati Jongdae pun melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah, aku tunggu di kamar.." kata Jongdae dan berlalu meninggalkan Minseok dengan sebuah plastik besar berisi sampah sisa pesta tadi sore.

"Dasar konyol..." gumam Minseok dengan senyum yang belum terlepas dari bibirnya. Diapun keluar menuju tempat sampah terdekat yang terletak tepat di samping rumahnya. Tak sengaja di lihatnya sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan rumah Sehun. "Sehun sudah kembali?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Seingatnya Sehun memang sedang pergi bertugas ke Ulsan untuk beberapa hari bahkan sampai tak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun putranya-lagi-tadi sore. Dan tampaknya Sehun baru kembali beberapa jam lalu.

Tak lama, Minseok sudah berada di dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi tak ada keberadaan Jongdae di sana. "Issh, kemana orang itu.." gumamnya sambil membaringkan badannya di ranjang.

"Di kamar mandi?" tanyanya ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi tertutup dengan lampu yang menyala. "Ya, aku rasa.." gumamnya dan mulai menutup matanya.

Tak lama berselang, Minseok sudah jatuh tidur dan tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Bahkan tak mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang menderit terbuka, tetapi tak menunjukkan siapapun disana.

Dia juga tak lagi merasakan apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba ranjangnya berubah menjadi lebih lembek dan semakin lama membuat badannya tenggelam disana. Dia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi, bahkan ketika dirinya tak terlihat lagi di permukaan ranjang yang lambat laun mulai kembali menjadi semula.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan masih mmepout bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya baru kemarin malam sang suami pulang menemuinya dan sang buah hati. Tetapi Sehun malah akan pergi lagi menuju Daejeon hari ini. Tak terlalu jauh memang, hanya memakan beberapa jam untuk sampai disana. Tapi tetap saja dia masih merindukan suaminya itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga sedikit bosan setiap hari hanya mengunjungi rumah Minseok supaya tak merasa bosan-itu yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Hun~" panggil Luhan dengan wajah sedihnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih menggendong bayi kecil yang bulan mei ini genap berusia 1 tahun. "Bisakah kau tinggal beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Luhan. "Aku masih merindukanmu.."

Sehun berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau kira aku tak merindukanmu dan Baekie? Aku sangat merindukan kalian, Lu. Hanya saja, kau taukan gempa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu?" Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah tahu alasan Sehun. "Itu membuat beberapa jalur subwai di sini bermasalah.." kata Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. Seperti menasehati seorang anak kecil.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan proyek itu, sedangkan aku adalah ketuanya.." kata Sehun lagi. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, masih mengerucut bibirnya. Membuat Sehun gemas dan memberikan kecupan manis disana. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di teras rumah. "Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Semakin cepat aku berangkat, semakin cepat aku pulang..." kata Sehun sambil memberikan Baekhyun-putri pertama mereka- ke gendongan Luhan.

"Aku berangkat.." kata Sehun sambil menangkup pipi tirus Luhan dan mengecup dahi, hidung dan terakhir bibir Luhan. Begitu juga kepada Baekhyun yang mulai menggeliat tak nyaman karna ciuman sang ayah. "Jaga dirimu. Jika perlu sesuatu, telfon aku atau kau tahu penghuni rumah itu cukup membantu.." kata Sehun sambil menunjuk rumah yang berada tepat di depan rumahnya. Yang anehnya tak terdengar bising seperti biasanya.

Sehun kembali berangkat, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Walaupun ayahmu seperti itu, kau tak boleh membencinya, nak.." kata Luhan kepada Baekhyun kecil yang terdengar terlalu dramtis. Hell, dia bahkan hanya di tingga paling lama 3 hari.

Luhan pun hendak masuk kedalam rumahnya, sebelum suara tangisan anak kecil menganggu pikirannya. "Chanie menangis? Apa Jongdae oppa berulah lagi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan segera masuk ke rumah dan meletakkan Baekhyun kecil di box bayinya.

Tapi suara tangis itu masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Membuat Luhan sedikit khawatir. Dengan keputusan terakhir, diapun berniat mendatangi rumah itu dan sudah siap mental untuk mendengar teriakan menggelegar ketika pintu rumah itu terbuka nantinya.

Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Tak ada suara teriakan disini, selain tangisan Chanyeol kecil yang semakin mengeras.

Tok tok tok

"Eonnie?!" panggilnya. Tak ada sahutan. Dia kembali mengetuk pintu, "Oppa?!" panggilnya lagi. Belum juga ada sahutan. "Tak mungkinkan Jongdae oppa sudah berangkat ke kantor? Bukankah dia akan cuti hari ini untuk liburan bersama Minseok eonnie dan juga Chanie.." gumamnya.

Karna tak ada pilihan lain, Luhan pun mulai memutar knop pintu rumah itu. Tapi terkunci. Dia pun mencari akal untuk memasuki rumah itu melewati jendela. Tapi dia takut di sangka maling. Akhirnya diapun menemukan pintu belakang yang tak di kunci. Ya, walaupun harus melewati kandang bebek milik Jongdae.

"Eonnie?!" panggilnya lagi ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah. Namun nihil, tak ada suara apapun selain tangisan Chanyeol kecil di lantai 2. Luhan mulai berlari kecil menuju kamar Chanyeol kecil. Dan benar saja, anak itu hanya sendirian disana. 'Tak mungkin Minseok eonnie dan Jongdae oppa lupa membawa Chanie ketika berangkat berlibur. Yeah, kecuali mereka memang pasangan gila, dan super berisik..'

Luhan pun menghampiri Chanyeol kecil yang menatapnya sendu sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya, minta di gendong.

"Aigo, Chanie.. Kemana appa dan eommamu, hem?" tanya Luhan sambil menggendong anak itu. Chanyeol masih menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk leher Luhan erat. "Katakan pada eomoni.." katanya.

Perlahan isakan anak itu melemah dan digantikan dengan suara paraunya. "Mollayo, eomoni... Tadi Chanie belmimpi eomma dan appa pelgi meninggalkan chanie.." kata anak itu yang masih sesenggukan.

Luhan mengelus kepala anak itu berulang kali. "Sudah, jangan menangis, oke? Chanie ikut eomoni saja ke rumah. Chanie bermain bersama Baekie, ne?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian untuk Chanyeol, Luhan pun kembali pulang kerumahnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Sudah dari beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun sampai di penginapannya. Dia akan berangkat menuju stasiun subwai pada sore hari. Dia masih merebahkan badannya di ranjang sambil menatap langit-langit. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak hari ini. Sebenarnya bukan hari ini saja, bahkan dari semalam. Itu sebabnya ia menyempatkan untuk pulang menemui istri dan anaknya, padahal pekerjaannya masih menumpuk.

"Apa aku telfon Luhan saja?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Dia takut mengganggu rusa pengamuk itu di saat 'waspada'-nya tadi pagi. Sehunpun memilih beristirahat sejenak, berusaha untuk melepaskan pikiran buruknya.

.

Sehun terus menyusuri jalanan kompleknya yang lengang. Aneh, biasanya jalanan kompleknya akan sangat ramai, jika dia di dalam mimpi. Namun tak ada seorang pun disana. Memang sih, keadaan kompleknya masih terlihat indah. Masih teduh dengan pepohonan di sana-sini. Namun ketidakadaan oranglah satu-satunya yang menjadi cela.

"Sehun.."

Suara itu sontak membuat Sehun terdiam dan menoleh ke sekitarnya. Namun hanya dia sendiri di sana. Dia seperti mendengar suara ayahnya tadi. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Ayahnya? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Sehun.."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan Sehun yakin itu memang suara ayahnya. "Appa?" tanyanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tinggal disini?" suara itu kembali terdengar, tapi tak menunjukkan pemiliknya.

"Appa dimana?" tanya Sehun sambil menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru arah. Namun tak ada siapapun disana.

"Tapi, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan, Sehun?"

"Appa? Apa itu benar appa?" teriaknya.

"Kau hanyalah manusia biasa. Tempatmu adalah di dunia nyata, bukan disini.."

"Siapa kau!" teriak Sehun. "Kau bukan appaku.."

"Aku appamu, Sehun. Appa dari segala sosok mimpi.."

Sehun mendecih pelan. "Tunjukkan wujudmu kalau kau memang punya nyali.."

Sri~ng

Seketika sebuah sinar menyerang indra penglihatan Sehun, membuatnya menutup matanya sejenak. Ketika tak merasa silau lagi, Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama dia lihat hanyalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan baju terusan berwarna putih.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sehun. Pria itu menatap Sehun datar. "Aku yang memiliki semua ini.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku..." jedanya. "Kkumeisin.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, namun Chanyeol masih semangat bermain dengan mainan Baekhyun, bahkan mengabaikan suruhan Luhan untuk tidur siang. Dia juga tak menghabiskan makan siangnya tadi. Luhan pun sudah menyerah untuk menyuruh anak itu. Tak apalah, daripada anak itu merengek minta bertemu eomma dan appanya yang sampai sekarang tak jelas keberadaannya.

"Yasudah, Chanie main disini sambil menjaga Baekie, ya?" kata Luhan. Anak itu mengangguk semangat. Pikirannya sedikit teralihkan karna mainan-mainan Baekhyun. Luhan pun segera keluar kamar dan mencoba menelpon Minseok ataupun Jongdae. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Seketika otaknya kembali teringat tentang 'mimpi' yang Chanyeol katakan. Tak tahu mengapa, kata itu menjadi sangat sensitif jika dikaitkan dengannya. Apa mungkin itu ada kaitannya?

Sontak pirikannya terlempar kepada Sehun. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit khawatir kepada orang itu. Tapi apa betul mimpi itu berkaitan dengan menghilangkan Minseok dan Jongdae? Dan mungkin bisa saja itu berkaitan dengan Sehun. Mengingat Sehun mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup aneh tentang mimpi. Tapi bagi Luhan itu tak aneh, dia pernah mempelajarinya ketika masih kuliah dan orang yang seperti Sehun memang benar adanya.

Luhan kembali menatap ponselnya dan berniat untuk menelpon Sehun. Tapi itu jelas akan mengganggu perjalanan Sehun nantinya. Mengingat dia menyetir sendiri dan tak bawa supir pengganti. Luhan kembali berfikir, mungkin dia bisa memikirkan masalah yang disini sendiri.

Dia pun kembali menuju kamar Baekhyun, sekedar mengecek Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dan Chanyeol yang masih asik bermain. Tapi tangannya mendadak lemas, dan ponsel yang di genggamnya terjatuh kelantai. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main dan menoleh menatap Luhan.

"Baekie!" teriak Luhan sambil menghampiri ranjang Baekhyun yang terlihat akan menelan bayi mungil itu sebentar lagi.

"Eomoni.." panggil Chanyeol ketakutan. Luhan masih senantiasa berusaha menarik Baekhyun dari ranjang yang terasa semakin lengket itu. "Menjauh Chanie!" suruh Luhan membuat Chanyeol mengkeret takut dan bersembunyi di balik tembok luar kamar Baekhyun. Sambil menyembulkan kepalanya untuk memastikan keberadaan Luhan disana.

"Kumohon.." isak Luhan sambil terus menarik tangannya yang ikut lengket ke ranjang itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun kecil tak bergeming sama sekali. "Sehun..." lirihnya. Dan dengan mudahnya, tangannya yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun terlepas dari ranjang itu yang lambat laun kembali ke bentuk semula.

Oh, dia sepertinya berubah pikiran untuk memikirkan masalah ini sendiri. Buktinya dia sekarang sedang mencoba mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun secepatnya.

.

- AiLu -

.

Triiiing

Sehun langsung membuka matanya. Berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang menelponnya dan membangunkannya dari mimpi yang dapat di bilang buruk itu.

Tok tok tok

Sebelum tangannya sempat menggapai ponselnya, Sehun mendengar suara ketukan yang menuntut di pintu kamarnya. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa mengabaikan panggilan itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sajangnim, kita harus segera ke stasiun sekarang.." kata seorang pemuda dengan wajah cemasnya. Sehunpun melihat jam di kamar hotelnya. "Baru jam 2. Jadwal kita jam 4.." katanya seadanya.

"Tapi petugas stasiun melapor bahwa masih ada satu subwai yang terjebak di jalur 3. Sedangkan jalur 3 itu akan di lewati oleh subwai dari daerah Cheonan.." mata Sehun membulat seketika. Dia menggeram kesal. "Kenapa tak melapor dari tadi.." kata Sehun sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya dan mengganti baju.

"Petugas stasiun mengaku itu 100% kesalahannya, sajangnim. Dia baru saja memeriksanya tadi pagi, dan melupakan bahwa subwai itu masih terjebak di jalur 3 sejak kemarin malam.."

Sehun mendecih sebal. "Kabari stasiun Cheonan untuk menghentikan keberangkatan melalui jalur 3.." katanya. Dengan cepat, dia raihnya ponselnya yang masih berdering nyaring dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dan pergi dengan mobil kantor.

Triiiing

Ponsel Sehun kembali berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Diapun mengangkat itu terburu-buru ketika mengetahui yang menelpon adalah Luhan. Seketika perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Yeobseyo?"

Disebrang, Luhan sangat bersyukur ketika Sehun akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya. "Sehun..." katanya sambil terisak. Sehun yang mendengar itu seketika khawatir luar biasa. "Lu, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan berusaha menahan tangisnya, mengingat Chanyeol kecil sedang memperhatikannya dari bangku di sebelahnya dan sepertinya akan ikut menangis juga. "Masalah.." katanya singkat. Sehun semakin frustasi mendengarnya. "Lu, bicara yang jelas. Aku mohon.." kata Sehun cemas. Membuat pemuda disebelahnya menatapnya khawatir.

"Baekhyun.." lirih Luhan. "Tadi, dia hampir saja dihisap oleh ranjangnya.." seketika itu juga air matanya kembali jatuh. "Dan Minseok eonnie serta Jongdae oppa menghilang dari rumah mereka.." katanya. "Chanie bermimpi yang aneh-aneh, Sehun. Apa mungkin.."

Sehun membeku di tempatnya. Jadi perasaannya tidak enak gara-gara ini? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah siklus mimpinya sudah berhenti sejak dia bertemu dengan Luhan dan mempunyai Baekhyun. Tapi, kenapa kembali seperti ini?

Sehun benar-benar ingin menyuruh pemuda disampingnya memberhentikan mobil ini dan putar balik. Tapi, dia kembali teringat kepada ratusan orang yang sedang terjebak di dalam subwai sejak kemarin malam. Seketika hatinya dilema. Disisi lain, dia berkewajiban menolong Luhan disana, mengingat Luhan adalah istrinya. Tapi, juga berkewajiban untuk menolong nyawa ratusan orang yang terjebak itu, karna itu adalah pekerjaannya.

"Lu, tenanglah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya.."

Hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan sebelum memutuskan sambungan dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju stasiun.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard mobil. Dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke jalan di depannya sambil beberapa kali mencium kening Baekhyun yang sedang berada di ransel gendongannya.

Tepat saat di lampu merah. Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk menghubungi Yixing temannya. "Yeobseyo?"

"Lu? Ada apa?"

"Yixing, kau sedang di rumah sakitkan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Boleh aku titip Baekie dan Chanie kepadamu? Aku... Ada sedikit urusan."

"Chanie? Anak Minseok eonnie? Tentu..."

Luhan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard mobil dan menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang terlihat ketakutan. Luhan mencoba tersenyum lembut, supaya anak itu sedikit tenang.

"Chanie nanti di rumah sakit, ne? Dengan Yixing ahjumma.." kata Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Chanie. Chanie mengangguk patuh. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Dia salut kepada anak itu. Anak itu bahkan tak menangis sama sekali, dan selalu menurut apa katanya. "Anak baik.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun tak fokus. Beberapa kali bawahannya dibuat bingung dengan penuturannya yang seperti orang linglung. Kadang dia juga marah-marah tak jelas serta membuat beberapa kesalahan di pekerjaannya. Dia memang tak ikut bekerja langsung ke lapangan, dia hanya bertugas untuk mengarahkan anggotanya dan menyuruh apa yang perlu dilakukan.

Sehun memijat pelipisnya pelan. 'Bersabarlah, Lu..' batinnya.

"Sajangnim, stasiun Cheonan sudah menerima kabar dan memberhentikan keberangkatan yang menggunakan jalur 3.." kata salah satu pekerjanya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, "Bagaimana dengan stasiun Incheon dan Cheongju?"

Pekerja itu seketika menjadi gelisah. "Itu masalahnya, sajangnim. Sinyal kita terputus dengan stasiun Incheon. Sedangkan stasiun Cheongju sudah dikabari.."

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah aku yang akan ke Incheon untuk mengabarinya.." katanya sambil beranjak dari sana menuju mobil yang tadi dia pakai.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan langsung melesat menuju ruangannya. Dengan tas besar yang berisi mainan serta perlengkapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di tangan kirinya. Serta tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lu.." panggil Yixing yang sedang menunggu di depan ruangan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lemah sambil masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat kacau.." kata Yixing sambil mengikuti Luhan masuk. Luhan membuka ikatan ransel gendongan Baekhyun dan menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Yixing.

"Sedikit masalah. Jadi, bisakah kau menjaga Baekie dan Chanie?" tanya Luhan. "Belikan mereka makanan dan jangan pernah menaruh Baekie di ranjang, oke? Untuk pekerjaanmu, aku akan bicarakan dengan kepala Kim. Aku akan segera kembali.." kata Luhan dan beralih berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. "Chanie jangan nakal, ne? Eomoni akan kembali sebentar lagi.."

Seperti harapan Luhan, anak itu kembali mengangguk dan memilih duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ingat jangan taruh mereka di ranjang. Disana perlengkapan mereka.." kata Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah tas besar yang berada di atas sofa di ruangan itu. "Aku janji akan segera kembali.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan memandang rumah besar nan kuno itu lama. Terakhir dia berkunjung kesini sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Di waktu dia mendapatkan dream catchernya juga. Luhan mengetuk pintu kayu itu cukup keras, mengingat disini memang tak tersedia bell.

Cklek

"Ah, nona Luhan.." sapa seorang maid yang membukakan pintu kepada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung melesat ke lantai 2, menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu asing lagi baginya.

"Haraboji.." panggilnya ketika membuka pintu itu. Terlihat seorang pria tua yang duduk di kursi goyangnya sedang menatap keluar jendela. Tapi ketika mendengar suara manis nan lembut itu memanggilnya, dia segera berbalik dan tersenyum lebar.

"Luhan, haraboji merindukanmu.." kata pria tua itu. Luhan menghampiri pria itu dan memeluknya erat. "Haraboji, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.."

Orang yang selalu mendengar cerita aneh Luhan, orang yang selalu menanggapi permintaan yang tidak mungkin dari Luhan, orang yang selama ini sebagai orang satu-satunya yang memperbolehkan serta memperjuangkan cita-cita Luhan sebagai seorang psikiater. Dialah kakek Luhan, dari ibunya.

"Ada apa? Mana Sehun?" tanya pria itu. Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Dia sedang bertugas di Daejeon.." kata Luhan. Pria itu mengangguk mengerti, "Dia pekerja keras.."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi pria itu kembali ebrtanya. "Dimana cicitku, Baekhyun?" tanyanya. Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku titipkan di rumah sakit.."

"Pasti ada sebuah masalah besar, sampai-sampai kau menitipkan Baekhyun di rumah sakit.." tanya pria itu dengan penuh selidik. Luhan mengangguk. "Haraboji masih ingat tentang mimpi itu? Aku rasa itu terulang lagi.." katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi yang ini sedikit lebih mengerikan.." katanya. Akhirnya diapun menceritakan rincian peristiwa yang terjadi dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran.." kata Luhan. "Sebenarnya, kenapa Sehun bisa memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan mimpinya? Apa hanya karna dia seorang yang terpilih?" tanya Luhan. Kakek Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak.." katanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga mendengar ini dari beberapa temanku yang punya hubungan dengan keluarga Sehun. Dan aku rasa kemampuan itu turunan."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudnya?" kakek Luhan berdehem pelan. "Appa Sehun juga pernah mempunyai kemampuan itu. Tapi karna dia belum terlalu bisa mengontrolnya, Kkumeisin mengambil ingatannya tentang kekuatan itu.."

"Kkumeisin?" tanya Luhan. Kakeknya mengangguk. "Dewa mimpi. Tak seperti dewa-dewa lainnya. Kkumeisin lebih serakah dan tak memperbolehkan satu manusia pun yang menurutnya mempunyai derajat yang rendah, dapat mengatur dunia mimpi..." jelas kakeknya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi, apa mungkin Kkumeisin akan mengambil ingatan Sehun juga?"

"Mungkin saja. Dan semua ini pasti perbuatannya.." kata kakek Luhan. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi," jedanya, "Bagaimana cara menghentikannya?"

"Hanya sehun yang tahu. Dia yang mempunyai kemampuan.." kata kakeknya. "Tapi, dream catchermu... Bisa membantunya..."

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya cukup kencang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia berada di jalan utama dengan kecepatan maksimal di bawah 60 km. Pikirannya semakin terbagi-bagi ketika melihat jam yang tergengger di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, sebentar lagi sunbwai dari stasiun Incheon yang melalui jalur 3 akan segera berangkat.

Disisi lain, dia masih memikirkan keadaan Luhan dan putrinya Baekhyun di sana. Tapi dia kembali teringat kepada subwai yang masih terjebak di jalur 3 dan keadaan anggotanya yang sedang bekerja disana. Apa mereka melakukannya dengan benar?

Lagi-lagi pikiran Sehun kembali terbagi-bagi ketika melihat mobil ... putih sedang melaju kearah yang berlawanan dengannya. Mobil yang sangat familiar baginya. Mobil yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Luhan tahun lalu.

Sehun mengambil resiko, diapun menyalip beberapa mobil untuk mencapai tikungan dengan cepat dan segera memutar arah. Mengejar mobil putih itu.

Tit tit

Sehun mencoba mengklakson mobil Luhan ketika sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Namun mungkin Luhan tak mengenal mobil itu yang merupakan mobil kantor Sehun. Luhan tetap melajukan mobilnya.

Sehun tak mau mengulur waktu lagi, diapun menyalip mobil Luhan dan menghadang mobil itu membuat sang empunya terkejut bukan main. Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. "Meminggir.." suruh Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan meminggirkan mobilnya diikuti dengan Sehun.

Luhan segera keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari memeluk Sehun. "Sehun, aku takut.." gumamnya. Sehun segera mengelus rambut Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.." kata Sehun. "Dan, apa yang membuatmu berada disini? Dimana Baekie?"

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menghapur air matanya yang kembali mengalir. "Aku menitipkan Baekie dan Chanie di rumah sakit." kata Luhan. Diapun kembali teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang hampir menyebabkan putri kecilnya itu lenyap. "Ta-tadi, Baekie hampir saja tenggelam di ranjangnya. Aku rasa hal seperti itu juga yang terjadi kepada Minseok eonnie dan Jongdae oppa.."

Sehun sedikit merapikan rambut Luhan yang terlihat berantakan dan menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang kepala. "Tenanglah. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya.." kata Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dan teringat alasannya datang kesini.

"Ini, aku membawakanmu ini.." kata Luhan sambil melepaskan kalung dream catcher itu dari lehernya. "Kakek mengatakan kalau ini akan membantumu menghadapi Kkumeisin.." kata Luhan sambil mengalungkan kalung itu ke leher Sehun.

"Kkumeisin?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, "Dewa mimpi. Kau harus hati-hati Sehun. Dia licik dan serakah.." kata Luhan. Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku.." katanya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika Luhan akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit.

"Aduh lucunya.."

"Anak siapa sih kamu?"

"Yak! Jangan di cubit, nanti eommanya marah.."

Dan Luhan yakin yang berteriak diakhir adalah temannya Yixing. Diapun mendekati suster-suster yang sedang berkumpul di lobbi rumah sakit.

"Yixing.." panggil Luhan sambil menghampiri Yixing dan beberapa suster lainnya. "Bagaimana, semua baik-baik saja?"

Beberapa suster itu membungkuk hormat ketika Luhan sampai disana. Yixing pun memberikan Baekhyun kepada Luhan. "Baik. Aku juga dibantu oleh mereka.." kata Yixing sambil menunjuk beberapa suster lainnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu terimakasih semua.."

Tapi Luhan teringat sesuatu. "Mana Chanie?" Yixing sedikit berfikir. Uhh, penyakit pikunnya kumat lagi. "Ahh, aku rasa dia terlalu capek bermain seharian. Dia aku suruh tidur.."

Mata Luhan membulat, "Dan kau meninggalkannya sendiri?" teriaknya membuat semua suster itu takut. Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil. Luhan segera berlari menuju ruangannya, mengabaikan panggilan Yixing dibelakangnya.

Ketika sudah didepan pintu, Luhan pun langsung mendobrak pintu bercat putih itu. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang yang melihatnya dan juga Yixing yang masih setia mengejarnya.

"Chanie?!" panggil Luhan. Namun sayang, sudah tak ada seorang pun disana. Luhan merosot ke lantai, dia menangis kembali. Dia lalai, dia lalai menjaga anak itu.

"Luhan!" teriak Yixing yang semakin khawatir sambil memapah Luhan menuju pintunya. Yixing yang hendak mengambil Baekhyun dari pelukan Luhan, terhenti ketika melihat Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau mereka tak boleh tidur di ranjang?" tanya Luhan. Yixing kembali terdiam. "Ya, aku kira itu hanya berlaku kepada Baekie. Aku kira dia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang. Tapi, kalau Chanie, aku tak mempunyai alasan apapun untuk melarangnya tidur di ranjang.."

Luhan menghela nafasnya sambil terisak, "Tapi, bisakan kau menungguinya. Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk menjaga mereka?" tanya Luhan. Yixing menunduk dalam. "Maaf.." gumamnya.

"Sudahlah, ini bukan kesalahanmu sepenuhnya.." kata Luhan sambil mengambil ponselnya. "Kau tidak tahu masalahnya.." lirih Luhan dan kembali air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Kau sudah mengatakan untuk menjaga mereka, tapi aku meninggalkan Chanie sendiri disini.."

Luhan tak menjawabnya lagi, dia sedang menunggu jawaban dari panggilan yang di buatnya. "Yeobseyo?"

Luhan sedikit merasa lega mendengar suara berat itu. "Hun-ah.." lirihnya. "Chanie.."

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa dengan Chanie?"

"Dia..." Luhan tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia kembali menangis dengan Yixing yang sedang memeluknya dari samping.

"Lu, bicaralah yang jelas. Aku mohon.."

"Chanie-"

"Eomoni!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana, Chanyeol sedang berlari sambil menangis sesenggukan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan segera melepas ponselnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sebelumnya telah memberikan Baekhyun kepada Yixing. "Chanie, kau kemana saja, hem? Eomoni menghawatirkanmu.." kata Luhan sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menangis di pelukannya.

"Tadi, ada seorang noona yang membawaku, eomoni.." kata Chanyeol. "Dia jahat, dia membangunkanku dan memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya.."

Luhan berhenti menangis. Noona? Tapi, siapa?

"Eh, eonnie? Kau sudah disini?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu, Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya. Perlahan dia melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Chanyeol yang melihat gadis itu malah mengkeret takut dan bersembunyi dibelakang badan Luhan.

"Oiya, bukankah anakmu masih kecil?" tanya gadis itu. "Tapi.." pandangan gadis itu teralih menuju Chanyeol yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang badan Luhan.

Luhan segera mendekati gadis itu dan... Memeluknya?

"Yak! Kau kurang ajar. Aku jantungan tahu melihat Chanie tak ada disini.." kata Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu masih mengerutkan dahinya. "Sebentar.." katanya sambil melepas pelukan Luhan. "Chanie? Kemarin kau mengirimku pesan bahwa anakmu bernama Baekie.."

Luhan terkekeh pelan sambil menyentil dahi gadis itu pelan. "Pabo, siapa bilang dia anakku.." kata Luhan yang membuat gadis itu semakin bingung, "Jadi, kau membawa Chanie dari sini karna mengira dia adalah Baekie?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ketika aku kesini. Aku kasihan melihat calon keponakanku itu sendiri di ruangan ini. Aku bawa saja dia keluar. Eh, dia malah menolak dan kabur..."

Luhan tersenyum dan menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mencengkram celananya kuat. "Dia anak tetanggaku.." kata Luhan. "Chanie, kenalkan ini Tao noona.." kata Luhan. Chanyeol menatap Tao yang sedang melambai imut padanya. "Dia kekasih dari adik eomoni.."

Chanyeol pun mulai maju dan membungkuk hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo.." katanya. Tao bertepuk tangan senang. "Aku yakin dia memang anak yang manis. Yeay, ternyata Baekie adalah laki-laki. Kalau begitu jadi pacarku, ya? Aku akan meninggalkan naga gila itu." kata Tao sambil mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

Hening~

"Tao, dia Chanie, bukan Baekie.."

"Ow. Ya, tentu.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun menutup matanya sejenak. Rasa khawatir kembali melanda hatinya, ketika tadi Luhan tiba-tiba mematikan sambungannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu?

"Sajangnim, subwai yang terjebak di jalur 3 sudah kembali ke stasiun.." kata seorang pekerja kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "Apa semua penumpang selamat?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ya, sajangnim. Tapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang kelaparan dan dehidrasi.." kata pekerja itu. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. "Atasi semua keluhan mereka. Kalau begitu aku pulang ke hotel.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 ketika Tao pulang dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, tinggal Luhan dan Yixing yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan Luhan, dengan Chanyeol yang tertidur di paha Yixing dan Baekhyun yang berada di gendongan Luhan.

"Jadi.." jeda Yixing. "Tao adalah pacar Kris?"

Luhan mengangguk. Yixing menghela nafasnya, "Oh, aku kalah telak.." katanya. "Aku menyerah jika disuruh melawan gadis itu.."

Luhan terkikik kecil. "Lagian kamu kan sudah punya Suho.." kata Luhan. "Kamu bilang dia dulu teman kerja Sehun kan?". Yixing mengangguk. "Tapi kami tidak pernah bisa bertemu, Lu. Aku bekerja siang hari dan istirahat malam hari, sedangkan dia sebaliknya. Kapan kami bisa bertemu?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin kau yang harus mengalah. Sepertiku dulu ketika Sehun masih bekerja seperti Suho.." kata Luhan kemudian. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang kalian sudah bertemu saat itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, 'Di dalam mimpi tepatnya..' batinnya. Yixing kembali berfikir, "Heei, mana bisa kalian sudah bertemu saat itu. Seingatku kau belum berada di Korea saat itu.." kata Yixing. Luhan kembali mengangguk. "Jika aku menceritakannya kau takkan percaya.."

Yixing terlihat antusias, "Ceritakan, aku mohon..."

Luhan mengangguk. "Jangan mencela ceritaku.." katanya yang mendapat anggukan dari Yixing. "Sebenarnya sebelum aku bertemu dan kenal dengan Sehun, aku sudah di jodohkan orang tuaku dengannya. Dan ketika orang tuaku memberikan fotonya padaku, aku mulai tertarik padanya dan mencari tahu semua tentangnya. Aku tahu dia tinggal sendiri, aku tahu dia bertetangga dengan Minseok eonnie, aku juga tahu dia bekerja malam di stasiun subwai.."

Luhan menarik nafas, "Pada saat itulah aku ingin segera kembali ke Korea, tapi eomma belum memperbolehkanku sampai aku lulus kuliah kedokteranku. Dan selama itu aku menemui Sehun lewat mimpi. Dengan mengandalkan obat tidur, aku pun berusaha untuk tidur bersamaan dengannya dan dengan bantuan dream catcher pemberian kakekku dulu, aku bisa menyambung mimpiku dengannya. Pada awalnya, aku jadi mengganti jam kuliahku menjadi malam hari, padahal aku sudah semester akhir. Tapi itu semua aku lakukan untuk Sehun. Dan sampai aku wisuda, aku kembali ke Korea. Aku pertama kali bertemu Sehun di dunia nyata pada saat menghadiri wisuda Kris. Dan fuila, kami menikah..."

Yixing berkedip 2 kali menatap Luhan. "Ya, romantis. Tapi... Sedikit tidak masuk akal.." kata Yixing sambil tertawa renyah. Luhan ikut tertawa. "Aku sudah yakin kau tak akan mempercayainya.."

Yixing menggeleng, "Aku percaya kok. Sungguh.." katanya dengan wajah polosnya. Luhan kembali tertawa, "Ya, setidaknya ada satu orang lagi yang percaya dengan ceritaku.."

"Selain kakekmu.." sambung Yixing. Luhan mengangguk. "Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya.."

"Emm, apa aku harus menyiapkan beberapa cerita aneh, seperti dirimu?"

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun menjatuhkan badannya di ranjang. Dia mulai menutup matanya.

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

Sehun belum bisa tidur. Dia pun memilih untuk mengganti bajunya dan kembali menuju ranjangnya. Setelah menunggu 15 menit, ia pun jatuh tertidur.

.

"Sehun? Kau datang..."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di teras rumahnya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pria yang berada di sampingnya. "Kkumeisin.."

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Masih berani datang kesini, eoh? Bagus.."

Sehun menatap pria itu tak kalah sinis. "Kembalikan Minseok dan Jongdae.." geramnya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Tak semudah itu, nak. Di dunia penuh pilihan. Begitu juga di dunia mimpi" kata pria itu membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ku hapus ingatanmu tentang semua ini dan aku lepaskan 2 manusia tak berguna itu. Atau kau selamanya terperangkap disini, dan mengatur semua ini denganku.."

Sehun tertegun mendengar pilihan itu. "Bagaimana jika kita buat permainan.." katanya. "Jika aku kalah aku rela di hapus ingatanku tentang semua ini bahkan rela tinggal disini selamanya, terserah padamu. Tapi kalau aku menang, lepaskan aku dan kedua orang itu. Jangan pernah ikut campur dengan kehidupanku.."

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Boleh juga.." katanya. "Tapi, permainan seperti apa itu? Teka-teki ketangkasan? Beladiri?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Permainan mencari sesuatu.." katanya membuat pria itu menatapnya tajam. "Kira-kira apa yang harus ditemukan di permainan mencari sesuatu ini, Oh Sehun?"

"Minseok dan Jongdae.." katanya membuat pria itu tersenyum lebar. "Setuju.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa kantuk semakin menjalarinya membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Sementara Yixing sedang menemui Suho di lobbi, dia bilang Suho sedang tak bekerja malam ini.

Setelah memastikan pergerakannya tak mengganggu Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur, dia pun mendekati meja prakteknya dan mengambil sebuah botol transparan dari laci kedua sebelah kiri.

"Aku harus tetap terjaga.." katanya dan menelan 2 kaplet kapsul itu. Tak menyadari sebuah tulisan di bawah botol yang membuat matanya seketika terasa semakin berat dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tertidur di bangku kerjanya.

(Obat tidur)

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun perlahan membuka matanya. Tak tahu mengapa dia dapat terbangun kembali setelah percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kkumeisin tadi. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Apa ia akan kalah? Bisa sajakan, karna yang dia tahu Kkumeisin sangat licik. Dan mungkin dia dibangunkan kembali supaya dia bisa mempersiapkan permainan yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba Sehun ingin mendengar suara Baekhyun. Diapun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi ponsel Luhan. Lama, tak ada jawaban. Dia terus saja mencoba menghubungi Luhan dengan perasaan yang semakin khawatir. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya sedikit lega. Tapi itu bukan suara Luhan.

"Yixing?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, ini aku. Aku tak menemukan Luhan. Sedangkan ponselnya terus berdering disamping Baekie..."

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. "Dimana Baekie sekarang?" tanya Sehun.

"Di gendonganku tentu. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa tidur di ranjang.."

Sehun sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi, Luhan?. "Berapa lama kau tak bersama Luhan?"

"Sekitar setengah jam. Suho menemuiku.."

"Kau yakin tak tahu keberadaan Luhan?"

"Tidak. Aku juga merasa aneh, bukankah dia tadi bilang takkan meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum kau menjemput mereka. Tapi..."

Tuut tuut tuut

"Kkumeisin kau akan menyesal telah mengambil Luhan dariku.." kata Sehun geram sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil dream catcher Luhan. Dia bahkan hampir melupakannya tadi.

Dengan bantuan 2 kaplet obat tidur, Sehun kembali mengarungi mimpinya.

.

"Kenapa.." kata Sehun sambil menahan amarahnya. "Apa minseok dan Jongdae tak cukup untukmu?" teriak Sehun. Pria itu terkekeh geli. "Setidaknya dia juga berperan penting dalam mengatur mimpimu. Jadi aku pasti untung jika kau kalah.."

Sehun tertawa sinis. "Itu tak mungkin Kkumeisin-ssi. Kau tidak merasa malu ketika mengatakan aku akan kalah?"

Pria itu terkekeh. "Nyalimu ternyata besar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai.." kata pria itu dan menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba muncullah banyak makhluk yang menyerupai Minseok, Jongdae, dan Luhan. Tapi mereka terlihat begitu mengerikan. Dengan tatapan mata yang kosong dan lebam-lebam disekujur tubuh.

"Temukan yang asli dari mereka.."

Suara itu terdengar dari atas sana. Tapi tak terlihat wujud pria tua itu lagi.

Sehun mulai berjalan, sambil memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk yang berjalan disekitarnya. Hell, mereka tak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Luhan, Minseok, dan Jongdae. Hanya mereka mempunyai rupanya sama, tapi sedikit rusak.

"Kemana aku harus memulai?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat sekitar. Bisa sajakan salah satu diantara sosok-sosok itu memang Luhan, Minseok atau Jongdae yang asli. Hanya saja, Kkumeisin mengubah rupa mereka agar terlihat sama dan mengelabuhi Sehun.

"Rumah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ya, tentu.."

Diapun segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia melihat rumahnya juga telah dipenuhi oleh sosok-sosok mengerikan itu.

"Luhan?" panggilnya. Tapi tak ada yang menyahut. Mereka sibuk sendiri.

Sehun mencoba masuk ke rumahnya, tapi ketika bahunya bersenggolan dengan sosok yang menyerupai Luhan, sosok itu menatapnya datar.

"Sehun, ini aku Luhan.." katanya. Sehun sedikit terkejut, tapi dia hanya menerima saja ketika sosok itu memeluknya erat. Perasaan Sehun bercampur, dia senang menemukan Luhan, tapi dia juga ragu apa ini benar Luhan.

Tapi keraguannya bertambah besar ketika tangan sosok ini beralih menuju badan bagian depannya dan hendak menggapai dream catcher miliknya. Diapun segera mendorong sosok itu menjauh, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Sosok itu malah menangis tersedu-sedu. "Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya sosok itu. Hati Sehun meluluh. Bagaimanapun yang berada di depannya tetap wujud Luhan.

Diapun hendak mengampiri sosok itu ketika dirinya tak sengaja menyenggol salah satu dari sosok itu.

"Sehun, ini aku Luhan.."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Kalimat bahkan intonasi kedua sosok itu sama. Dia tak mungkin terjerumus ke lubang yang sama. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sehun pun memilih berlari ketika sosok yang ingin memeluknya itu.

Sehun masih berlari dan berusaha sekuat mungkin agar dirinya tak bersentuhan dengan sosok-sosok itu. Tujuan berikutnya adalah taman. Dia kembali menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman. Tapi disana, di bangku yang biasa di duduki yang dengan Luhan, di bangku itu, sebuah sosok tengah duduk diam.

Perlahan Sehun mendekati sosok itu. Sosok itu sama dengan yang lain. Tatapan kosongnya, lebam-lebam di tubuhnya. Namun ada yang berbeda dan hanya Sehun yang bisa merasakannya. Sosok itu berbeda.

Ketika sudah berada di hadapan sosok itu, diapun berlutut, mensejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan posisi wajah sosok itu. Dan selanjutnya, Sehun mengangkup pipi tirus itu.

Dengan seketika tatapan kosong itu berubah menjadi berbinar dan lebam-lebam itu hilang. Membuat sosok itu benar-benar seperti Luhan.

"Lu?" tanya Sehun. Seakan mendapat nafasnya kembali, sosok itu terlihat tersenggal-senggal. Dan ketika ia menoleh kearah sehun.

"Sehun.." lirihnya seiring air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sehun langsung memeluk wanita itu sambil ikut menangis. "Aku merindukanmu, sungguh."

Tapi kebahagiannya mereka seketika terputus, ketika merasakan teriakan berat dan serak dari sosok-sosok yang menyerupai Luhan di belakangnya.

"Sehun, ini aku Luhan.." suara itu berubah serak dan berat. Dan sosok-sosok itu mulai mendekati Sehun dan Luhan dengan gerakan cepat membuat Luhan mengkeret takut di pelukan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya, sosok-sosok itu mendapatkannya. Mencoba mencakarnya dan mencelakai Luhan.

"Akkh.." rintih Luhan ketika kuku-kuku tajam itu menggores pipinya. Sehun menatap pipi kesukaannya itu murka. Diapun bangkit dan menghempaskan makhluk-makhluk itu. "Mati kalian semua!" teriaknya.

Buzzz

Semua lenyap. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan disana. Yeah, dengan makhluk-makhluk yang menyerupai Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Lu.." lirih Sehun sambil mendekati Luhan dan hendak memeluknya. Namun tangannya tak dapat menyentuh Luhan lagi, seakan bisa menembusnya.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dan lagi-lagi berusaha menyentuh Luhan yang semakin terlihat menyerupai bayangan seperti film lama.

"Gunakan dream catcher itu.."

Itulah yang dapat Sehun dengar sebelum bayangan Luhan benar-benar lenyap dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, aku lupa mengatakan peraturannya.."

Suara itu terdengar dari atas membuat Sehun mendongak. Namun tak ada apa-apa disana.

"Tak boleh memakai kekuatan selama kau menjalani permainan ini.." kata suara itu. "Dan untuk sementara, kekuatanmu aku ambil.."

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya. Kkumeisin gila itu memang sudah membuat kesabarannya habis. Diapun memilih beranjak dari sana dan kembali mencari Jongdae dan Minseok asli.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Diapun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu. Dan dapat ia simpulkan ia sudah bangun dari mimpinya-menurutnya, padahal ia baru saja keluar dari mimpi Sehun.

"Yixing?" panggil Luhan ketika melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan kepala mendongak dengan mulut terbuka diatas sofa dan juga Baekhyun yang berada di ransel gendongannya. Luhan tersenyum.

Diapun menghampiri mereka dan mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan Yixing, membiarkan gadis itu tidur dengan tenang. Sementara Chanyeol menggeliat tak tenang ketika merasakan pergerakan Luhan.

"Chanie? Kau sudah bangun?"

Sedangkan anak itu sedang mengucek matanya. "Eomoni.." katanya dan kemudian menguap.

"Kesinilah, biarkan Yixing ahjumma tidur disana.." kata Luhan sambil membawa Chanyeol ke ranjang. Dan tak lupa membenahi posisi tidur Yixing.

Diapun membelai rambut Chanyeol lembut sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak tahu mengapa, dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Saat Luhan beralih menatap jam. Dia baru sadar dia sudah tertidur selama 3 jam tadi.

02.00 AM

'Semoga kau selamat Sehun. Aku... Menunggumu disini..'

.

- AiLu -

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana pun caranya dia memperhatikan makhluk-makhluk itu, mereka tetap terlihat sama. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika tangannya menggapai dream catcher yang tergantung di lehernya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?"

Diapun mengusap dream catcher itu dan mengangkatnya sebatas wajah. Namun ketika ia ingin menurunkan dream catcher itu kembali, dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Diangkatnya kembali dream catcher itu sampai sebatas matanya dan dia melihatnya. Lewat dream catcher itu, semua tampak kelabu dan tak berwarna. Tidak, tidak semua. Ada sebuah cahaya yang cukup besar di arah selatan. Dan saat Sehun menurunkan dream catchernya, dia menemukan rumah Minseok dan Jongdae.

Sehun pun berlari menghampiri rumah itu dan saat dia sudah berada di dengan gerbang dia kembali menaikkan dream catcher-nya sebatas mata. Dan dia menemukan cahaya itu lagi. Berada di dalam rumah Minseok dan Jongdae. Atau dilurusan rumah itu.

Tapi Sehun sadar, makhluk-makhluk yang menyerupai Jongdae dan Minseok terlalu banyak di tempat itu. Tidak mungkinkah dia menyentuh makhluk itu satu-satu dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dikejar-kejar.

Sehun mempunyai ide. Ia pun berjalan melewati halaman belakang rumah itu dan tak terlalu banyak makhluk-makhluk itu. Sehun kembali mengangkat dream catcher-nya dan mengarahkannya kesegala arah. Dan dia menemukannya.

Cahaya besar yang berasal dari kandang bebek Jongdae. Dia mulai mendekat dan perlahan membuka kandang itu. Tapi... Hanya ada bebek-bebek kecil disana. Hanya bebek biasa yang tak terkena sihir Kkumeisin.

Sehun bingung. Tapi, tadi dia yakin bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari sini. Atau, itu berasal dari tempat yang selurusan dengan tempat ini?

Ingin lebih jelas, sehun kembali mengangkat dream catcher-nya. Dan cahaya itu berasal dari salah satu bebek disana. Dia perlahan mulai mendekati bebek itu dan menyentuhnya.

Dan seketika bebek itu menghilang. Tergantikan oleh suara berat dan serak yang Sehun yakin baru mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Sehun, ini aku Jongdae.." suara itu terdengar serak dan sangat berat. Seiring dengan mendekatnya sosok-sosok menyerupai Jongdae kearahnya. Karna merasa terkepung, Sehun memilih untuk menutup pintu kandang itu dan menahannya.

Dobrakan dan tarikan berhasil Sehun atasi. Hanya saja pintu disampingnya yang dia ketahui adalah pintu dapur mulai terbuka. Tak sampai benar-benar terbuka, ketika Sehun menendangnya sampai tertutup dan menahannya dengan kakinya.

Sudah cukup lama dan mereka belum pergi juga. Bahkan tenaga Sehun sudah terkuras habis. "Jebal, aku tak tahan lagi..."

Buzz

Semua menjadi senyap, tak ada suara serak yang berat lagi. Tak ada dobrakan dan tarikan lagi. Sehun menghela nafas dan perlahan melepaskan tangan dan kaki kanannya dari kedua pintu itu. Diapun mengintip melalui lubang yang ada di pintu kayu itu dan tak ada apa-apa lagi. Kecuali sosok-sosok yang menyerupai Minseok terlihat semakin banyak. Diapun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya?" tanya Sehun. Diapun kembali berjalan sambil sesekali menengok melalui dream catcher-nya. Namun sudah sampai 15 menit, dia tak menemukan apapun.

Dan untuk yang ke 28 kalinya, dia kembali mengangkat dream catcher-nya sebatas matanya. Menengok kearah timur, tak ada. Selatan, nihil. Dan dia pun berbalik untuk menengok kearah barat dan langsung terlonjak kaget ketika melihat sebuah cahaya besar tepat berada di depannya. Dia pun menurunkan dream catcher-nya.

Disana, sosok menyerupai Minseok sedang berdiri menatapnya datar. Sehun perlahan menyentuh sosok itu. Namun apa yang dia dapat.

"Sehun, ini aku Minseok.."

Mata Sehun membulat. Diapun segera mengelak ketika sosok itu ingin memegangnya. Sehun kembali berfikir, mungkin saja cahaya itu berasal dari belakang sosok itu. Dan ketika ia menengok melalui dream catcher menuju arah yang dia maksud. Tak ada apa-apa disana.

"Sehun, ini aku Minseok.." kata sosok itu lagi, persis seperti suara Minseok. Tapi Sehun tak yakin itu Minseok. Mungkin Minseok adalah salah satu bagian di tubuhnya?

Dan seketika matanya langsung tertuju kearah kalung mutiara yang menggantung di leher makhluk itu. Diapun hendak menyentuh kalung itu sebelum sosok itu menahan tangannya. Sehun menoleh dan menemukan wajah makhluk itu kian hancur dengan mata yang membuat sempurna. "Sehun, ini aku Minseok" dan suaranya berubah menjadi serak dan berat.

Sehun tak tinggal diam, diapun menggunakan tangan kirinya yang menganggur untuk menyentuh kalung itu dan benar saja, kalung itu langsung lenyap. Dan suara serak dan berat kembali memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

Melihat makhluk-makhluk itu yang mulai mendekatinya, dia pun berniat ingin bersembunyi. Namun bersembunyi dimana? Dia sedang berada di tengah taman sekarang dan makhluk-makhluk itu sudah mengepungnya.

Dan terjadilah.

Cabikan demi cabikan terus menyerangi badannya yang semakin lemah. Dia tetap berusaha melawan, walau itu sudah mustahil. Mengingat banyaknya makhluk yang mengerubuninya dan tenaga yang dia punya sekarang.

Dan perlahan kesadaran Sehun menurun. Sampai dia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

- AiLu -

.

Luhan kembali melihat jam. Baru jam 4 pagi dan dia berharap Sehun segera menjemputnya.

Cklek

"Lu!"

Luhan terlonjak ketika melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan Sehun dengan style acak-acakannya disana. Luhan tersenyum hangat ketika Sehun menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. "Semua sudah berakhir.."

Luhan mengangguk seiring air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya. "Aku percaya padamu.." gumamnya.

Perlahan Sehun melepas pelukannya dan melakukan teripel kissnya seperti biasa. Dahi lalu hidung dan terakhir bibir.

"Mana Baekie?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah ranjang prakteknya. Terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur bersampingan disana.

Sehunpun langsung menghampirinya dan menggendong bayi imut itu serta menghujaminya dengan berpuluh-puluh ciuman.

Dan pergerakan Sehun kembali membuat Chanyeol menggeliat tak nyaman dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. "Aboji.."

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol. "Kau sudah menjaga Baekie dengan baik.." katanya. Sedangkan anak itu masih setengah sadar dan beralih menatap Luhan.

"Kembalilah tidur. Dan ingat, rahasiakan semua yang terjadi hari ini kepada appa dan eommamu, oke?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dengan mata yang setengah terbuka. Luhan mulai bersiap-siap pulang dan membereskan perlengkapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah nyaman berada di ransel gendongannya, sedangkan Chanyeol diambil alih oleh Sehun.

"Yixing.." panggil Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu.

"Ya?" gumamnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup sambil merenggangkan badannya.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku hari ini.." kata Luhan lagi. Yixing perlahan membuka matanya. "Ya, tentu.." katanya sambil menguap. "Ah, Sehun. Senang bertemu denganmu.."

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau mau tidur disini? Atau ikut pulang bersamaku?" tanya Luhan. Yixing yang belum sadar betul segera bangkit. "Aku lanjut tidur di asrama perawat saja.."

Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk. "Aku lelah. Aku tidak tidur selama ini. Untuk mengawasi Baekie dan Chanie.." kata Luhan. "Yah, kecuali ketika aku salah minum obat.."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti sambil merangkul pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangannya yang tak terpakai.

"Aku kita pulang dan kembalikan anak ini ke tempat asalnya.."

"Sebelum eommanya menyanyikan himne selamat paginya.."

.

- AiLu -

.

"Baekie sudah tidur?" tanya Sehun dari belakang Luhan sambil memeluknya. Luhan yang baru saja menaruh Baekhyun dibox bayinya hanya berdehem. Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu.."

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Sehun yang masih melingkari perutnya. "Ya, aku juga.."

Sehun berdehem. "Baekie sudah benar-benar tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Mmm, mau menjelajahi mimpi denganku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Sehun setelah ini.

"Kau tahu, aku bermimpi mempunyai anak laki-laki kecil yang tangguh.."

Tuh kan.

"Bagaimana? Kau bersedia?"

Luhan hanya terkekeh. "Bagaimana jika 2 anak laki-laki yang tangguh.."

Sehun tersenyum cerah. "Itu mudah bagiku.."

.

- AiLu -

.

Epilog

Minseok terbangun dari tidur nyenyak nya dan mulai membersihkan diri. Diapun menjalani aktifitasnya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia bahkan tak sadar telah kehilangan 1 hari di dunia nyata.

Cklek

Minseok membuka pintu berwarna biru itu. "Chanie, ayo bangun sayang. Kita akan berlibur hari ini..." katanya sambil menarik Chanyeol sampai terduduk.

Selesai masalah Chanyeol, dia kembali ke kamar tidurnya setelah mengangkat pie apple untuk bekal mereka nanti dari oven. Tapi sebelum dia keluar dari dapur, dia sudah melihat Jongdae yang telah rapi dengan pakaiannya.

"Wow, bangun sendiri, eoh?" tanya Minseok. Jongdae tersenyum sambil duduk di bangku yang terletak di kepala meja makan. "Begitulah. Ketika bangun tadi aku merasa sangat segar.."

Minseok mengangguk setuju. Chanyeol pun datang dengan wajah penuh misteri. Tapi beruntunglah kedua orang tuanya tak menyadarinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, keluarga Kim bisa beraktifitas dengan tenang tanpa kebisingan yang terjadi seperti biasanya. Sampai...

Kriing

Ponsel Jongdae berdering. Diapun mengangkat panggilan itu. "De, appa.."

Seketika mata Jongdae membulat. "Bukankah aku sudah ambil cuti untuk hari ini?"

Minseok mulai menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Semalam? Aku mengambil cuti untuk hari ini, appa..."

"Ne?! Sekarang juga? Tapi.."

Jongdae beralih menatap Minseok yang menatapnya tajam. Dan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh misterius. Jongdae pun memutuskn sambungannya.

"Mian, Minseok-ah, Chanie-ah. Appa tak bisa berlibur hari ini.."

"APA!"

Lupakan tentang fakta 'untuk pertama kalinya, keluarga Kim bisa beraktifitas dengan tenang tanpa kebisingan yang terjadi seperti biasanya'. Yeah, karna mereka kembali memulai aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya.

The End

Kalo ada yang bingung soal umurnya, ini Ai jelasin.

Keterangan umur:

Sehun menikah: 23 tahun - Jongdae menikah: 21 tahun

Sehun punya anak: 25 tahun - Jongdae punya anak: 24 tahun

Di Dream World 1, Umur Sehun: 23 tahun, ditahun itu juga nikah sama Luhan - Jongdae: umur 25 tahun.

Sehun sekarang: 26 tahun - Jongdae sekarang: 28 tahun.

Baekie: 1 tahun(Lahir pada tahun ke-2 pernikahan HunHan) - Chanie: 4 tahun(Lahir di tahun ke-3 pernikahan JongMin)

Ini berdasarkan: Hamil dihitung 1 tahun. Misal Luhan hamil pada umur 23 tahun, dia akan melahirkan pada umur 24 tahun. Dan kalo Luhan umur 24, Baekhyun masih belum satu tahun. Kan nunggu satu tahun dulu, biar Baekhyun genap satu tahun. Mana ada bayi baru lahir umurnya langsung 1 tahun.

Maap kalo bingung. Abaikan aja kalau gak penting.

Ai's Note:

Dream World Series 2 udah keluar...

Gimana? Gak serukah? Bingungkah?

Kalo ada pertanyaan, kotak review siap membantu..

Apa updatenya kecepetan? Kalo iya nanti Ai lambatin deh X)

Mau lanjut gak ke series berikutnya? Untuk series berikutnya, readers lebih milih tentang; pembunuhan keluarga Oh, Permainan berdarah, Luhan jealous, Kai is back, atau pengalaman pertama Baekhyun? Readers boleh request tentang cerita untuk series berikutnya..

Atau ikut alur aku aja? Aku sih udah urutin. Mulai dari:

Series 3: Pembunuhan Keluarga Oh (Sehun bermimpi tentang masa depan dan melihat kilasan-kilasan pembunuhan terhadap keluarganya, termasuk Luhan. Bagaimana dia mencegahnya?)

Series 4: Permainan Berdarah (Sehun bermimpi terperangkap di sebuah rumah tua dengan beberapa orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia di paksa mencari spot-spot yang akan membuatnya selamat dari sana. Namun keselamatannya membuatnya frustasi karna melihat orang-orang yang mati sia-sia langsung di depannya. Tapi, anehnya dia selalu menang. Karna Luhan ikut frustasi melihat Sehun yang sudah 1 minggu berada di rumah sakit, membuatnya kembali memakai kalung dream catchernya dan mengikuti Sehun kedalam mimpinya. Sekaligus menjadi orang terakhir yang mati mengenaskan dihadapan Sehun. Sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan memberikan Sehun jalan keluar yang sangat sederhana.)

Series 5: Kai is Back (Kai telah kembali. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kepulangannya. Bukan karna dia membawa Kyungsoo dengannya. Ya, semua orang tahu bahwa mereka baru saja bulan madu di pulau Maladewa. Tapi alasan Kyungsoo yang membawanya menemui Luhan selaku psikiater lah yang membingungkan. Tapi Sehun bilang, itu bukan Kai. Atau dapat kita bilang, seseorang atau sesuatu sedang menumpang dibadannya.)

Dan untuk series berikut-berikutnya belum tentu.

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan adegan ketika Sehun berusaha mencari jiwa Minseok, Jongdae, dan Luhan? Haha, itu memang aku adaptasi dari novel karya Neil Gaiman. Gak terlalu mirip kok, di novel tokoh utama memakai batu berlubang gitu untuk mencari arwahnya. Dan novel itu bukan tentang mimpi..

Terimakasih juga untuk SEMUA yang udah baca. Terlebih yang udah review, Saranghaeyo~

Semoga masih pada review ya. Tolong hargai Ai yang sampe-sampe gak tidur sampe sahur untuk menyelesaikan Fanfic ini. Soalnya kalo diselesain besok, moodnya gak dapat lagi..

Masih promo, Ai minta follow-annya dong bagi yang punya Instagram. Nanti Ai follback, tinggal bilang aja..

oh_ailu

Baiklah, cukup sekian penutup dari saya..

And... Review, please?


End file.
